The Mother
by A.Garbo
Summary: A struggling single father grows desperate enough to go to Regina Mills for help. All he asks is stability. Little does he know that he will be entering deep, dark and raging waters. TheGodfather!AU Still deciding if it is going to be a OS or Multi. Outlaw Queen all the way!
1. Friendship

The study was quiet, darkened by the dim lights. It screamed of sophistication and elegance, from the furniture to the books on the shelves. There was a hint of cigar in the air. Nobody dared to smoke there now but it was still there. A bowl of apples rested on a table near the desk; there was something sinister about them, like a dark aura lurking. There were five people in the room. Four men and one woman. The woman's face was hidden by the shadows where the dim lights of the chandeliers wouldn't conquer. She was behind the desk, sitting on a comfortable chair, her fingers entwined and her hands on the desk's surface. They were fine and gentle, the man could see. Watching him closely was a man holding a hat in his hands. The others were just there, sitting on the couch with their hats sitting on the knees of their crossed legs with glasses of scotch on their hands.

"I believe in America, Signora. I made my fortune here. Had my daughter here and raised her in the American ways. She started dating some American boy and I let her, but he wasn't good to her. He beat the daylights out of her. She almost died. I called the police, I went to court..."

The man paused for a second. The feminine silhouette behind the desk moved a lace-gloved hand towards the man and a glass of water was given to him by the man holding the hat. When he finally calmed down enough to speak, his words came in sobs. "The bastard was freed of all charges for lack of proof. She won't testify because she's afraid. I came to you because I know you'll make sure proper justice is served. I'll do anything, pay anything to see that man out of her life for good!"

"And what do you want me to do?" The man lifted himself from the chair where he was seated, walked to Regina, kneeled beside her and spoke in her ear. "You interrupt my time with my son to ask me that? I can't do that and I am offended you ask it of me."

"Please, Signora! It's my only daughter." He cried, looking up to her beautiful face. Her shoulder-length hair would curl out and touch the strap of her light blood red summer's dress matching the feather's on her Parisian designer black half hat with a net falling down to her chin. The only jewellery that could be found on her, would be a golden chain around her neck harbouring a very modest wedding band. That object around her neck, plus the fact that she had a child, triggered in him the feeling that, if he kept on pleading, this family woman would understand his predicament. Yet, what he didn't know was that she was already a widow and that modest little ring hadn't been given to her by her former husband along with his wedding vows; he didn't know that along the many monikers people had to refer to her, such as Evil Queen or Regina Cattiva (the Italian men downtown preferred that particular one to discourage their children from their usual mischiefs) and even La Donna, there was the colourful 'Black Widow' one and it wasn't without reason. But he knew, if she wanted to kill him, she would. And should his blood spill on her dress, nobody would notice. It would appear clean of any substance. The colours would happily mingle.

"The police and the system fail you and you come grovelling to me, begging for help. We have known each other for years. I was a friend of your daughter's and yet you barely spoke to me. You didn't like me, I was told. And now you come to me to ask justice. I would turn my eyes if you had been more respectful, but you haven't." She said, with a tone that reeked of boredom.

"She was your friend you grew up together, please! I'll do everything you ask. I beg you, good Regina. You'll have my loyalty and my eternal gratitude and friendship." The man said, kissing the hand she had resting on her lap.

"Alright." she said, without a hint of emotion.

"Sei cosí gentile! Grazie, Signora! Grazie mille!", the man said in joy.

"Prego.", she whispered. "I'll do what I can. Go now and don't worry; it will be done. Shall I come for you for anything, will you do as I ask?"

"Yes, Signora. Anything!"

"Good. Have a lovely evening, Giovanni." She said, her mouth smiling widely; her smile, however, he saw, didn't reach her eyes. They remained cold, dead to the world.

The man disappeared, escorted by the three men that had been sitting and seeping from their glasses. Only two people remained. Regina got up from her chair, removing her hat and gloves and walked around the badly lighten office. She looked outside. It was such a splendid day of July. Her little boy was playing outside, sitting on the green grass with all his toys scattered around him. She could hear his laughter and smiled at it, and it reached her eyes. He was four, that magical age...

"What shall we do?" the male voice spoke. She did not take her eyes from the boy playing happily in the garden.

"Send Hunter to get Callas and tell her to find the man Giovanni told us about and sing him "Die Forelle" by the river. I want it done by sunset. He might find her at DiAvolo's house, drinking, as usual. After that, find Neal Tremotino. Tell him that his son loved his gift and regrets that he wasn't able to visit him for the last three weeks and that being busy fooling around with some blond floozy flapper wannabe, as usual, is not a good excuse to not see his son. Remind him that I am very grateful to have Henry in my life but make sure he understands that I won't be so merciful next time he knocks another girl up and comes to me for help. Make sure he understands the message, Jefferson."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Now, if you happen to see Mal Augurio around, tell her I'm in the garden with Henry and to not bring her business into my house if she thinks of herself as my friend. Understood?"

"Of course, Ma'am."

The woman got out of the room to the luminous corridor, leaving Jefferson behind. The young man put his hat on and left as well and went to work. It would be a very busy day.


	2. Desperation

Six years later...

1945

Robin is struggling. He can barely buy bread for his boy, let alone pay a rent. He's jobless; he's been living in his friend's, John Little, quaint little flat in one of the poorest neighbourhoods in the city, sleeping on his couch and living of his charity. He feels like a leech. His frustration peaks when he manages to earn some honest money, sweeping chimneys or selling fruit at the Sunday market and tries to repay John for his kindness because he always refuses to accept his money.

"Save it for a rainy day.", he says. But all days are rainy now! He buys all the food he can with that money and brings it home for a growing boy needs to eat. There had been a few times when Robin just went home with empty arms, not because he had spent his money in game or booze but because he had been robbed. The neighbourhood wasn't safe. People were desperate. Robin wouldn't let his boy play outside. Instead, the made toys with metals scraps and wood and gave them to his child in hopes it would keep him from boredom. But a child needs to run and be free and all those safety precautions translated into something very close to depression. Robin was growing out of hope. He wanted a job, his own home, money to buy food and to be able to get Roland a proper education.

All of a sudden, the neighbourhood calmed down. Thieves and other criminals started to just disappear. Streets were clean. One could finally go out and breathe. Children could play outside. Yet, Robin's situation was still the same. His pocket, as well as his belly, were still empty. John felt awful for their misery; he wished he could help him more but he couldn't. He barely had enough for himself let alone for two other people. His job as a metal worker gave him enough to survive the month and pay his bills. He would stretch his budget as much as he could. Every night, he sat by the fire, imagining ways he could help Robin and John would always come up with the same solution; however, that solution had a price and a very high one, for that matter. He was reluctant to send him in Regina Mills' way. He knew what the woman was capable of, but the truth was that Robin wouldn't be able to get back on his feet on his own and he only could do so much. So he pushed fear to the side and sat with him so they could talk; Roland was asleep for he was nursing a bad cold, he wouldn't listen to their words. Robin was patching Roland's coat for the seventeenth time that year by the fire. He was outgrowing his clothes. John had to admit, he was pretty skilled with the needle. He often did some mending on John's clothes as well and they always almost looked as good as new.

"I know a way out of this. I hadn't told you about it yet because it's really... risky. But now that your boy is sick I think it's time."

"What it is then, John?"

"An Italian family is taking care of the businesses in this neighbourhood. They own half of it and the factories not far from here, including the one I work at. They're rich, like really rich. Great part of the money comes from liquor and fraud, contraband but most of all steel. They keep the streets clean and safe and in return people don't complain. If kept happy, they'll keep us all safe and sound."

"What should I do? Where should I go?" Robin asked.

"I still don't think this is a very good idea. You're a cleaver man, Rob! You know a bit of everything. You're honest and these people won't think twice if you cross them. I've seen it. They ripped a man's heart for snitching."

"I understand your concern, but I can't go on living like this. Roland is getting worse by the hour, I lost my wife; I'm not ready to lose my son! If Roland wasn't in my life I'd consider your words against it, but I..."

"I know, Rob. I understand, but it's complicated."

"Tell me, who exactly can help me?"

"There's this guy, Jefferson Hatter. He's one of the big guys behind the big boss. They call her _the Queen_. People go to him and tell him what they need. They dig deep into their history, family, money, jobs... They find out all they can and then, proper answer is delivered in two day's time."

"This _Queen_... Do you know anything about her?"

"Her name is Regina, Regina Mills. They say she's a very elegant lady, educated too. Roberto Tremotino; you remember the guy?"

"Yes, the drug lord. What about him?"

"He took her under his wing when she was still very young and made her part of the family by marrying her with one of his men; this guy was already old, with a daughter almost her age. But it didn't matter if it meant the steel industry would bend to his every whim. So, after a few years marrying the girl, the guy died. And thank God! He was a cheap prick. She did it, everybody knows Mills did it but no one talks about it. She played the grieving widow like a Broadway star. Anyway, the daughter ran away; after her father died, she was next in Regina Mills' blacklist. And NO ONE on Regina Mills' blacklist get's to survive."

"I see..."

"Ten years ago, Tremotino's boy... You remember him, don't you? There was this big scandal and all!"

"Yes, I remember."

"He messed around with some girl and knocked her up. The girl couldn't provide for the child and he thought, since he and Mills knew each other well, and had practically grown up together, that he'd ask a favour from her."

"To raise the boy?" Robin asked, impressed.

"Exactly; and, surprisingly, she did! If you want to go down this path, she's your best shot; the fact that she's a parent too is a card in your favour. But think twice before you go. Don't go there before weighing the risks first."

"There's no time to think. Where can I find this Hatter bloke?"

"Downtown, in that Italian café we went once. He's often there. He'll be the only one wearing a hat inside. He never takes off his hat unless he's in the presence of the Mills woman."

"I'm going there now. You stay here and take care of my son."

"Be careful, Robin!"

Robin grabbed his coat and bonnet and ran out the door.


	3. Choices

A day later, Jefferson was back to his boss' office. He was standing right next to her, watching her look at the papers he just had given her. She elegantly flipped the papers around so she could drink in every word on the pages. The Parker fountain pen between her fingers would sometimes underline certain pieces of information she considered relevant. She didn't look pleased.

"Numbers speak to me as if they were people. Care to explain why they're clearly shouting 'big trouble ahead'? I gave you specific orders. I don't like these numbers, Hatter; they tell me someone failed me." She said, her voice seeping out her lips like a snake's hiss.

"I'm terribly sorry, Ma'am. There has been some hiccups on the way."

"This is a surprise, Hatter; and you know that I don't like surprises. I find them threatening."

"I understand."

"I want this fixed as soon as possible. I don't care how, just fix it. _À mali estremi, estremi remedi_."

"Yes, Ms. Mills."

"It appears that Marco still owe us the rent money, he's late; charge him some interest for the lateness; nothing major, just to wake him up so he sees who he's dealing with."

"He swore he'd have the dough tomorrow."

"He knows I'm ruthless when it comes to deadlines. It's either that or he's thrown out."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"What else, Hatter?"

"We have a new situation. This guy came to me yesterday. He was pretty desperate. I told DiAvolo to get all the information she could about him. Turns out, he's a single father. Jobless, moneyless... he lives with a friend."

"What about this friend?"

"Turns out he's working in one of your factories. He was the one who told him to come to you."

"It's a very risky one for a loan. He has no job, no possessions at all?"

"Nothing! His wife died, he lost his job and his house and now the kid is sick. The man was practically in tears."

"I see..."

"But he didn't ask for a loan."

"What did he ask?"

"A job; he asked for a job. He said, he'll do anything as long as he's able to provide for his child."

"Dangerous words... 'Do anything'… I wonder if people really know their meaning sometimes. I guess meanings are something quite frivolous to think about when one is at the edge of ruin. And that man is ruined."

"What should I tell him?" Jefferson asked. Regina covered the pen and put it on the desk.

"You are to bring him to me this afternoon. I'd like to speak with him personally. You know we have been fooled in the past with similar sob stories. And I don't like to be fooled. I want to see this man's misery with my own eyes. I'll decide what to do then. And adjourn your visit to Marco's. I might have an idea. Any other subjects you'd like to discuss?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Right. Henry is still at school?"

"I wouldn't know, Ma'am. I thought you were going to take him personally, or so he told me."

An expression of sheer panic mingled with anger marred Regina's face.

"You... IDIOT!" She roared. "Don't you think I would tell you if I was to leave my son at school myself?! Grab your sorry hide and go find him! I want my son here by midday, or so help me God, I'll tear you apart with my bare hands!"

Hatter ran out of the study and gather a few more heads to go and find Henry Mills. An hour went by until they found the boy. It was Regina who saw him first from her car window. He was at the public garden a few blocks from home, sitting on a bench staring at the grass. She got out of the vehicle and walked to him. She sat by his side and looked at him sternly.

"You ran away." she said.

"You lied to me." he replied, not turning to face her.

"I didn't lie. You are my son."

"I want my real mother, and I want to see dad!"

Regina felt the tears reach her eyes. His were slashing her soul apart, even if it didn't show.

"Henry, I haven't seen your father for years now! And I don't even know who your mother is."

"Yes, you know! You're lying, just like you lied before."

"You _are_ my son because I love you, you know that; I told you a million times and I'll tell you a million times more if needed."

"You don't love."

"Of course I do! How can you say that?"

"You hurt people!" he spat.

"Henry..."

Regina tried to touch him but he brushed her hand.

"You and Jefferson, Hunter, Ella, Mal and Ursula; You all hurt people!"

"Sweetheart, listen to me. I only hurt people who hurt me or my family or my friends. I work hard to keep you and everybody safe, and so do Jefferson, Hunter, Mal, Ella and Ursula. And Henry, I didn't give birth to you, but I love you and cherish you as if I had. You are the most important thing in my life and I would do anything, _anything_ , to make you happy and fulfilled."

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Then prove it! Stop hurting people and really help someone for a change! Promise!"

"Henry - "

"Promise!"

"I promise I'll try. Now, please, let's get home. And never run like that again! I was worried sick! It's dangerous out there!"

"You are dangerous too."

"Not to my prince; _never_ to my little prince." she said, smiling tenderly. She inspected his clothing and his knees for scratches and bruises. There was button missing from his coat, his tie was loose and his hair was a mess of brown curls. "Oh, look at you! You're all dishevelled!" she laughed, tried to comb his hair with her fingers. "And what happened to your coat? Oh never mind, I'll fix it tonight, after I tuck you in.". Regina took a pause to look into his eyes. She couldn't help herself anymore. She took him in her arms and hold on to him as tight as she could while kissing his hair. " _Ti voglio tanto bene, mio tesoro!_ I would never hurt you, not on purpose. I'd die first, my darling." she whispered, kissing his hair and rosy cheeks, some of her tears finding their way from her eyes. Henry faced his mother and saw honesty in them. Regina cupped his chin on her hand, took his face in as if it would be the last time she would see him and took a deep breath.

"I still don't like what you do." he said, his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't expect you to fully understand what I do, it's wrong but sometimes it's the right thing to do. Sometimes it's the only way out. There was a time in my life when nobody stood by me, when nobody cared, when I had no one. I had to face my problems completely alone. I'm not proud of some choices I made to sort out my problems, but I wouldn't have it any other way. You know why?" Henry shook his head. "Because those choices, that path I walked, those led me to the most precious thing I have: to you! You, my little prince." she said, drying her tears afterwards. "That's the reason why I'll always make sure you're a better person than I am. I'll make sure you never stand alone. You'll never have to do as I did, you'll have a much better life. You will always be loved; you'll always have me by your side. Mothers don't always know what's best. Sometimes, we need a hint. And if helping someone makes you happy... the least I can do, is try." Regina smiled. "Now, let's go home and get some food on that tummy of yours. I can't almost hear myself thinking with all the noise coming from it. I hear Aibileen made us some treats for dessert."

"You'll have lunch with me?" Henry asked, lookin puzzled.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you always have lunch with your associates!" Henry reminded his mother.

"Oh, we better start changing that, then! It's time we get to spend time like we used to, don't you think?"

"I won't have to have lunch in the kitchen anymore?"

"No, Henry. You're a young man, now. You'll be with me at all times except when you're at school. I'll even help with you homework! That is, if you want me to."

"And you'll come and watch my baseball games?"

"Yes, I'll even bring Jefferson along. I hear he's a fan."

"What about my father?"

"I'll find him!"

"You mean, if he isn't already at the bottom of the sea..."

"I would never harm your father!"

"But he hurt your family!"

"Believe me, he's hurting himself more."

"How's that?"

"One day, he'll understand how much he missed when he stopped seeing you. But, if it means that much to you, I'll grab him by an ear and drag him, bend him over my lap and give him a few swats for not coming to see you in six years. Is that alright?" Regina said trying to lighten the mood. Henry tried to conceal his toothy grin; he wanted to be mad at her, but his mother wasn't making it easy.

"I suppose." He said, rather smugly.

"Now, let's go. Aibileen's treats await us."

"By treats, you mean chocolate pie?"

"Of course, I mean chocolate pie!" Regina says, rolling her eyes in amusement.

"Wicked!"

"Come along! Ah! By the way, you're grounded for running away."

"Will I still be able to have a slice of chocolate pie?"

"You will, but you'll go to your room and spend your afternoon studying. You'll write a report on a theme of your choice. You can use all the books you need, no grammar or spelling mistakes allowed. I mean it, you man! I'll check it and there will be hell to pay if there's even a single one. Is that clear?"

"Yes, mom."

"Good."

They started to walk out the park and head towards the car. They were side by side, listening to the birds chirping. It was appeasing.

"Will you be meeting someone after lunch?" Henry asked, fearful he'd be cut of his mother's company too soon.

"Yes."

The child looked rather disappointed.

"Are you going to help that person?"

"I am; this person is going through a very hard time. He needs a job."

"And you're going to give him a job at one of the factories?"

"First, I'm going to ask him about his skills. If he is fit to work in one of our factories, I'll provide him with a position; I'm sure something can be arranged. I was wondering... You remember Marco's, our favourite restaurant when you were little, don't you?"

"Yes, he's the best!"

"What about my lasagna?"

"You're the best when it comes to lasagna, he's the best when it comes to pasta and Aibileen is the best when it comes to chocolate pie. Satisfied?" Henry said, trying to sound annoyed.

"A very diplomatic answer, Henry; well done!" Regina praised, caressing his shoulder.

"You were saying?" Henry urger her to keep talking about her project.

"Well, Marco is getting old and slower; the restaurant is so busy... He could use some help, don't you agree?"

"Yes, I agree. And you'd be helping two people. I like it." _Not exactly,_ Regina thought. "But don't get the wrong idea!"

"What do you mean?" Regina frowned in confusion.

"I'm still mad at you."

"Naturally..." the mother scoffed.

At the exit of the park, there was a luxurious 1936 black Rolls Royce Phantom III by the sidewalk waiting for them. Jefferson was standing by it; he opened the door for them and let them slide in, closing the door afterwards. He then enters the car and starts it to drive mother and child back home.


	4. Serious Business

They came at four in the afternoon. Jefferson was the one to knock at the door but there were two more men with him. Hatter looked at the living room he had enter. Yes, there was no doubt the people living in this apartment were poor. The child sleeping on the couch was clearly ill. All Locksley had told him two days ago had been true. They made some polite conversation before going to the point. Those men were to take Robin.

John was a bit reluctant to stay with little Roland; he was afraid and he had a good reason: he had heard about Regina Mills' methods, yet Jefferson promised Robin would be alright. He told the two men that there was a very good chance the Queen would help him, now more than ever. He wouldn't disclose the reasons why he was almost sure of it but he was adamant to say it certainly had everything to do with the state of her relationship with her son.

Things had been shaky lately. The kid would try to distance himself from his mother as much as he could; however, he'd somehow also try to stay close. He wouldn't sit beside her but close to her. He wouldn't talk but he would listen to her. He was punishing her by making her think he doesn't need her. Things being rocky between Regina and her son, put her in foul moods; but the characteristic anger wouldn't be there. Instead, there was sadness. She would lose her patience, but not her temper. She'd raise her voice, but instead of sounding furious, she sounded annoyed, tired and distraught.

Jefferson understood her distress, her confusion, her indignation, her frustration. He had a daughter too. But he also understood Robin; he knew about sacrifices and desperation. He was a single father himself. Jefferson Hatter would be the first to admit how difficult it was. But his little Grace was lucky. She had everything, including love. Little Roland had love but not much else.

Jefferson Hatter and the other three man took Robin to the car and drove to the suburbs. Robin had never seen such beautiful houses; almost all of them were white-fenced, big and had beautiful gardens with bloomed flowers. The perfumes floating in the air came through the opened car window were light and sweet; it somehow took away some of his nervousness. He was talking himself out of fear. Regina Mills was a criminal, a mobster. 'I must be crazy', he thought. 'No! It's the right thing to do! The _only thing_ to do!"

They parked in front of a dark-green, metal-fenced, big, white house with a majestic garden, where flowers in their full bloom achieved impossible big proportions and unknown levels of beauty. He had caught a glimpse of a fine and imposing silhouette on one of the windows. He was sure it had been a woman. Perhaps the woman he was about to meet. He got out of the car and tried to dust himself the best he could, trying not to look as untidy as he felt. By the looks of the house, Robin was sure this was a very elegant lady.

Jefferson knocked at the door. Avery neat black woman came and opened it for them. She was short and kind of athletic, middle aged, with sweet, tender eyes and thick rosy lips.

"Mornin', Mr. Hatter!"

"Good morning, Aibileen!"

"Is you fine this afternoon', Mr. Hatter?"

"Fit as a fiddle, Aibby. You?"

"Fine! Just fine! Miss Mills is in the livin' room with Master Henry."

"How are things doing?" Jefferson asked hesitantly. Robin appeared to understand that mother and son relationship was currently crossing shallow waters.

"Better than yesterday. That child can be stubborn! Takes after his mama."

"Don't let her hear you say that." Jefferson laughed.

"As if she doesn't know already what I think of her already, Mr. Hatter! What are y'all doin' here?"

"Miss Mills is expecting us."

The woman seemed to understand. She then turned to face Robin eyeing him with a wee bit of shock.

"You look like an alley cat, Mister. Is you alright? You's skinny as a stick!"

"Thank you for your kind concern, but I'm fine." Robin said nicely.

"Alright, then. I'll tell Miss Mills y'all here. You can wait in the study."

"Thank you, Aibby." said Jefferson, smiling. They crossed the hall, went up the stairs, walked the corridor and entered a study. Robin was now terrified. Everything was spick and span; it smelled of cinnamon and cigar smoke. Jefferson invited him to take the seat in front of the desk.

"I'm going to talk to her; she'll be here in a minute. You will address her as 'ma'am' or 'madam'; under no circumstance will you touch her without her consent. Speak when spoken to, do not interrupt her and things will run smoothly." Jefferson advised.

"Right." Robin took a deep breath.

"Let me look at you." Jefferson approached Robin and started to tidy the creases in his clothes and dusting his shoulders. "You look good, in spite of everything."

"I doubt it, but thanks." Robin laughed.

"Don't mention it. I'm going to see if she's on her way. You'll be alone in this. Good luck."

And with this Jefferson Hatter disappeared into the lightened corridor. Robin was, now, alone in the study. He looked at the walls. They were decorated with some paintings. The frames were all golden, the images were tranquil. Robin marvelled on the greens and blues of the waves of rough seas; of the runny creeks represented in those pictures. But there was a particular painting that stood out from all hanging on those walls: it was a mess of red and black. Could it be a warning?

The later had been hung above a table with a bowl with apples. They all looked delicious and Robin was so hungry. He could use a bite. He took an apple between his fingers and looked at it. They were so shiny they mirrored his features on their surface. The colour was appealing and the smell was inebriating.

' _One bite_ ', he thought.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A feminine voice said from behind him.

He turned slowly putting the apple back into the bowl.

"I'm awfully sorry, madam."

He then took a good look at her and his chin almost fell on the ground. She was wearing a white shirt and a black pencil skirt that hung just a bit under the knee; the high heels were black and conservative. She had no hair out of place. The make-up was flawless. The blood-red lips were hypnotising. The legs were one of the seven wonders, but nothing compared to her face. Who would have thought this woman to be responsible for a series of crimes? Who would thought this woman to be the head of a criminal network of fraud and corruption? Robin couldn't see nothing else but her face. He tried to imagine her smile and it came to him as something just plain magical. Those big brown eyes enchanted him to the next life and that's where he was about to go because he had been caught red handed stealing. Regina Mills was as beautiful as she was deadly. She passed by him, leaving and invisible bur rather noticeable trail of perfume behind her. Upon seeing her walking, he now understood why they called her _the Queen._ The grace of her steps, her poise, her imposing and majestic stand, they all scared but also fascinated him.

"You should be, you were stealing from me. Not the best start, is it?"

"Forgive me, madam. I didn't think -"

"You didn't think I wouldn't notice a dead man sprawled on my carpet upon my entering in this study? Because that's what would have happened if you would have so much as taken one single bite out of that apple."

"They're poisoned?"

"You have no idea!" Robin gulped and made a mental note to wash his hands first thing as soon as he got home. He was feeling a bit queasy. "Don't look so surprised! I understand why they caught your attention. They really are… _appealing_. But unfortunately, of rather fortunately for you, they're only for very...special occasions." She smirked, wickedly. There! There was the Evil Queen everyone talked about. Her eyes sparkled meaningfully. "Now, I presume that we have serious business to discuss, Mr. Locksley."

"Huh... Yes."

Regina Mills sat on the couch in front of him, cross legged, arms sprawled on the rim of the back of the couch. Then, she gestured for him no sit on the adjacent couch, so they could see eye to eye. He sat, uncomfortably, fidgeting the fingers that weren't grasping his bonnet.

"Mr. Hatter told me all about your... _little problem_. I understand you're out of money to feed your son." She stated.

"Yes, Roland; he's four."

"I see. You have no income whatsoever, or house..."

"Nothing. All I own are some clothes and suitcase, an extra pair of shoes, a pocket knife and an old tooth brush, madam."

"Not much, then..."

"Madam, I'm desperate. I tried everything… I don't know what else to do."

" _Don't know what else to do…_ Well, you can stop babbling and start behaving like a proper man! Say what you have to say!" Regina blurted, in annoyance. She clearly wanted to go straight to the subject and he was going around the bush.

"I want a job! Well…I'm not picky; I can't afford to be picky. Whatever you have me do, I'll do it. I couldn't ask for a loan and don't be offended by it; I didn't mean to offend you. It's not as if your money isn't any good. I just want a job so I can give my son the life that his mother and I never had, some stability. I want him to be able to go to school, to have a normal childhood. I want that more than anything. In my life, I never begged for anything, but my wife died and I lost my job, I lost my home and now my boy is sick." Regina kept a straight face but, somewhere inside, she was moved. She already had made her mind about his situation. She had seen the misery both in her eyes and his body. He was thin and pale. She could only imagine how his child looked. She was concerned. She believed him. "As a mother you must understand. You would beg, as I am begging."

Silence was made. All was quiet for a bit until Regina Mills decided to speak.

"You're right, Mr. Locksley. I'd beg; I'd do anything to secure a future for my child."

"Will you help me, then?" Robin threaded carefully on the subject. She lifted herself from the couch and walked across the room, towards the window.

"You're probably wondering why I summoned you here." She said, changing the subject and not facing Robin.

"I am; I was told I'd receive your answer through one person from your staff."

"You are aware of the system." she said, not with surprise but with a strange glee. Her rules were understood.

"A little, yes..."

"Mr. Locksley, I summoned you here because, like you, people played that you-are-a-mother-you- understand card before. Most of them told me some serious sob stories, true Charles Dickens material. Also, most of them, unlike you, were insincere about their own circumstances. As you might understand, I don't like to be made of fool of. You told Mr. Hatter all about your problems. Naturally, I did some dig in. I know all about you... professionally speaking. I know all you have been doing for the last five years. I even know where you lived, before your wife Marian died. I have a whole file for you; I'm a bit of a bureaucrat when it comes to business. However, I also wanted to see you." She finally turned to face him. She was holding a glass of cider. She took a tranquil sip.

"See me, madam?"

"I believe things when I see them. I've seen your misery. You're in a true predicament and I wish to help."

Robin had been struck by surprise. He was afraid it was all a dream. He even tried to pinch himself.

"You will help me? You've made your decision?"

"I'm afraid I had no choice."

"I don't follow..."

"You were right about what you said earlier. I'd do anything for my son, including begging. But also, I'd keep my promises, no matter how absurd they seem."

"And you promised your son that you would help me?"

"Don't get your ego too inflated, apple thief." Regina smiled, playfully. "I promised I'd help someone, expecting nothing in return. Call it what you want, it was just a happy circumstance that you were next in my agenda."

"What's his name? Your son's?

Regina smiled tenderly."

"Henry."

"Henry is a very wise and kind young man."

"Indeed, he is." she said. _Unlike his mother_ , she thought. "You are a decent, honest man. And I reward honesty. I was told you don't drink and you don't smoke."

"I don't."

"Then you are a safe candidate to what I have in mind for you. But first, I want you to lead us to wherever you live. We need to do something about that child of yours".


	5. Soft

"Grab your things and get your son. You won't be staying in this place anymore." She said upon seeing the place where he had lived for the last couple of years. Regina was appalled with the way Robin lived in that apartment with his son. It was clean, but the smell of humidity in it was nauseating. The walls were wet, the wallpaper was pealing. Dark spots painted the corners of the room and there was no heating whatsoever, so they would freeze in the winter.

Robin took everything of his put it in his suit case, grabbed his son and followed her downstairs back to the car. They drove further into the neighbourhood and stopped by an Italian restaurant, Marco's. Hatter, Robin carrying Roland and Hatter's men got out of the cars first. Jefferson opened the door so Regina could come out. They gave her a head start as she started walking towards the restaurant's door and then followed her. Upon entering, Robin noticed the silence that fell upon everyone sitting at the tables, feasting on their recently served meals. They were absolutely delicious just by the look of them; they left Robin's hungry stomach growling furiously for a plate of pasta and his mouth watering over the heavenly smell of tomato sauce. As they walked to the counter, the atmosphere got thicker and thicker. Regina's strides would echo throughout the cigarette smoke-clouded room. People just stared, waiting for something to happen.

An old man stepped in front of Regina Mills and bowed his head.

"Welcome, _Signora_! How can I help you?" the old man asked, with a thick Italian accent.

"The question is, Burattino, how can you help yourself?"

The old man's face fell.

"I presume you're not here for dinner."

"You presume correctly. I'm here on business."

Marco swallowed in dry and nodded, almost knowing what was coming. He seemed rather embarrassed.

"Very good, _Signora_. Please, come to the office."

Marco led the way. Regina's entourage entered the office first, then Robin, then Marco. When all were inside the small room, the woman made her entrance only to sit behind the desk, on the manager's chair.

"Sit, Marco." She asked, gently, pointing at the chair at the other side of the desk.

"Thank you, Madam."

"Do you know why I'm here, Marco?" Regina asked, pulling her leather gloves from her hands and putting them, one over the other, on the table right in front of her.

"I was going to have the money ready tomorrow –"

"That was not the answer to what I asked, is it, Marco?" the majestic woman asked looking straight into the eyes of the elder man. Even Robin swallowed in dry this time. Burattino was in for big trouble.

"I'm here because unfortunately, you're late in your payment."

"It was a difficult month, the police..."

"Yes, I know they took dozens of dollars' worth of booze when they last came here. But, if my calculations are correct, and I'm seldom wrong, you should have recovered most of the money you lost by now."

"We had a few extra expenses."

"What expenses?"

"We had to rebuild the counter and the faucets. The cops destroyed everything."

Regina knew his meaning. They had been looking for drugs. She wasn't on that business and quite frankly, she didn't even wanted to have her name tied to that crap. It is said, it means good money to those who sell it, but an unforgiving curse to those who do them.

"I see; yet, no one informed me of that. Why?"

"We certainly did, Madam!"

"Marco, if someone told me that the cops had smashed your sorry excuse of Italian joint, I would certainly remember!"

Robin flinched at the aggressive tone of her voice.

"I'm very sorry, Madam. I'll have the money ready first thing in the morning, I give you my word of honour. The restaurant is very busy today, I'm sure I'll have it all." Marco promised vehemently.

But then, Regina Mills surprised them all.

"No need, Burattino."

Jefferson almost choked on his own saliva. His chin almost fell from his mouth. Never, _ever_ , did Regina Mills pardon a debt this big!

"No?" Marco asked, befuddled.

"No. I'm going to pardon your lateness this month but I'll demand something in exchange."

"Say it! Anything! I'll do anything!"

"Mr. Locksley, come forward." Regina asked, not tearing her eyes from Marco's. Robin walked with his son in his arms towards the desk, carefully, as if not to wake a hungry beast residing inside the tiny office. "This is Robin Locksley, he's looking for a job and a place to stay. In his arms lies his son who's, sadly, sick. You are to provide him with a room in the apartments upstairs. You are to employ him as a bartender."

"But, -"

"I don't like to be interrupted, Marco!" Regina said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Besides, this is non-negotiable, I'm afraid. Mr. Locksley is to stay here, work for a proper wage to provide for his son. He'll do everything you ask. He's part of the _famiglia_ now. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes, Madam."

Marco was now sweating in fear. Regina seemed pleased with his acceptance of her terms.

"Locksley?"

"Yes, Madam?" Robin softly spoke.

"As you heard, you are going to work here. This turns into a speakeasy after nine p.m. You'll pour drinks, you'll wait on costumers, you'll wash dishes and clean tables, and you'll even clean restrooms and puke, if needed. _Signore_ Marco Burattino, our good host, will teach you everything you need to know. I come here from time to time. I'll check on you every week. If you mess up, I'll have you kicked out and I'll never want to see your face again in my neighbourhood. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, Madam!"

"Now, if we have an understanding, I'd like that little boy put to rest in bed and a glass of red wine. Mr. Locksley, when you're done, I want you to come down and meet me."

"Of course."

Marco rose from his seat and guided Robin upstairs. They climbed the first steps in silence. Then, the young man mustered the courage needed to start a conversation.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Burattino. When I asked for Miss Mills help, I didn't know I would be imposing like this."

"It doesn't matter, my boy. You actually may have saved my neck. And I see you are in need. What's your little one's name?"

"Roland; his name is Roland. He's four."

"I'll put you in the biggest room available. Little boys needs space."

"Oh, please –"

"No, no. _Va bene_!" Marco smiled, opening the door so Robin could enter.

The room was simple, spacious but cosy. It was actually comfortable and warm. It felt like their new home. There were two individual beds, a small bedside table, a desk in front of the window and a door leading to a bathroom. "How do you like it?"

"It's perfect!"

"Glad you like it. Now, lay down your boy and go downstairs. I'm going to pour Miss Mills a glass of wine. Don't make her wait too long."

Marco disappeared. Robin was now alone with his son.

"Papa?" a little raspy voice called.

"Yes, my boy?"

"Where are we?"

Roland looked a bit confused by the new surroundings.

"This is our new home. Daddy got a new job."

"Where's the lady?"

"What lady?"

"There was a lady in the room earlier. The one with the red lips and pretty eyes."

Robin couldn't help but smile.

"That would be Miss Mills, Papa's new boss. Are you hungry, Roland?"

"A little."

Roland had his appetite back. That was a good sign.

"I'm going downstairs, I'll bring you something, okay?"

"-kay…"

And with that, little Roland went back to his feverish sleep.

With that, Robin hurried to meet Regina. Now, there was a soft music playing. His eyes searched the room. Then he found her. She was sitting alone with a glass of red wine that Marco had just poured for her. He walked towards her.

"I see you decided to join me. I was afraid you would leave me here to drink by myself."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Robin smiled.

"Good."

"I'd like to thank you. I'll be eternally in your debt."

"If you insist on giving something in exchange, I shall ask for your loyalty. I ask it, but you can choose not to give it. And that is a chance I don't grant everyone who comes to me." She said, plainly. He just smiled.

"You have it, Madam. You and your son. I shall be forever grateful to you both. Would you be so kind as to send him my regards?"

"Of course. He'll be thrilled." She said with a hint of a smile while looking down at her glass. "You look happy."

"That's because I am. I should like to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"What did you mean by _famiglia_?"

"You and your son are from this day forward under my protection."

"I feel privileged."

"You should. How's Roland?"

"He woke up. He's comfortable."

"Give him a bath, it will down his fever."

"I shall, thank you."

"Enjoying your new accommodations so far, apple thief? Lot better than that shack where you used to live with your friend, huh?"

"The accommodations are quite good."

"How lovely." She said while she scanned him. She scrunched her nose in disapproval while sipping from her glass.

"I'll see what I can do about your clothes. No employee of mine dresses like a slob. I won't have a tramp pouring drinks to movie stars. Believe me, there are quite a few there every night."

"Yes, Milady."

Regina chose to ignore the term he had used instead of 'Madam'. She slid her finger through the rim of the glass.

"Marco shall provide you with suitable working clothes. I will take care of your day-to-day outfits. Something suitable to be out in the day light but also fit to play with a little boy. You do play with your son, do you not?"

"I do, Milady."

"Good! A man who doesn't spend time with his family can never really be a man."

"In that, we both agree."

"I have some of Henry's old clothes in a box somewhere in the attic. I'm sure they'll fit little Roland."

"Thank you."

"Stop thanking me. You've thanked me enough for today, don't you think?"

"I just want to make sure you know how grateful I am."

"It's my turn to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"How come a well-spoken fella like you ends up eating from the palm of my hand?"

"Believe me, good lady; I ask that same question every single day. I guess things weren't meant to be. Life is unpredictable. But there are worst things than eating from the palm of your hand."

"Debatable." Regina smiled sadly, looking down. "I'm beginning to think this is a start of a good relationship, Mr. Locksley. I hope I'm not proven wrong."

"You most certainly won't." He promised, his eyes sparkling with joy. The woman took a pen from her purse and a black card. She wrote her phone number and slid it through the table towards his hands.

"I want you to call me and keep me updated on Roland's recovery."

"Sure!"

"Before I go, I took the liberty to order you and your son a hot meal, mine and Henry's favourite. A doctor will pass in the morning, whatever prescription he gives you, you give it to Jefferson who will be accompanying him. He'll go and fetch the medicine for you. You'll start working at seven p.m. sharp. Don't be late."

"Of course not, Milady."

"Now, I need to get back to my son, and you need to get back to yours. Have a lovely evening, Mr. Locksley." She said, extending her hand towards him so he could shake it. He took it between his rough fingers but instead of shaking it, as to close some formal agreement, he took it to his lips as to pledge his allegiance; and as he did, he was finally able to feel the softness of her skin. The corners of her red lips turned upwards in a victorious and amused grin.

"A very lovely evening to you to, Milady."

She took off, being followed by her thugs, her heels clacking through the restaurant in a dramatic exit. He stood there watching her go, seeing as she entered her car. Little did he know she was looking right at him through the tinted windows of the vehicle, musing, questioning her own reasons. She'd better be careful; others would think she was going soft.


	6. Promise Kept

As Robin went upstairs with a tray of food to feed his son, Regina was knocking on her own door which was opened fifteen seconds later by a mildly concerned Aibileen. The housekeeper had rushed to the entrance, opened the door and was somehow relieved to see her boss' face.

"Good evening, Aibileen. Is Henry having supper already?"

"No, Miss Mills. He said he'd wait for you. He's in his room, readin'."

"Good; will you give Mr Hatter and the others something to eat?"

"Of course."

"Hatter, I'll see you after dinner."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Hatter and the others disappeared following Aibileen into the kitchen. Regina crossed the hall and climbed the staircase to the first floor. She felt somewhat childish facing her own giddy excitement to tell Henry the good news, that she was keeping her promise. Regina couldn't even help to smile at her own thoughts. She was doing something good, something that would help to stabilise her relationship with her son, her little prince.

She found her boy, laying on his bed, holding a book with both hands. She remembered that book well. She used to read from it every night when he was younger. She entered the room and walked towards the bed only to sit by his side. She removed her hat silently observing his quizzical look.

"How was it?" Henry asked.

"It went well. Mr. Locksley is currently occupying the flat above Marco's restaurant and he'll start working tomorrow. His son is sick but a doctor shall pay him a visit and see he's well taken care of. He's going to be fine."

"You kept your promise!" Henry said, rather impressed.

"Indeed, I did! Mr Locksley sent you his regards."

"So they are going to be fine." Henry asked.

"Yes, I'm happy to say they are." Regina kissed his chubby cheek and took in his scent as his arms snaked around her neck in the tightest of hugs she had ever received. "I'd do anything for you, my little prince." She whispered tenderly into his ear.

They sat there, taking comfort in each other's warmth, but hunger was getting the best of them and, walking hand in hand, they went downstairs to the dining room so they could have dinner together. Mother and son were welcomed by a roasted chicken, golden potatoes and some carrots, peas and other greens. They sat side by side, talking joyously about Regina's good deed. The meal was delicious as usual. Aibileen was happy to see mother and son talking, but the day wasn't over yet. She knew there were still other business to attend; Jefferson eating there told her that much.

Later in the evening, while Henry was playing with his toys at his mother's feet, Jefferson came to the living room as he had been asked to do. Regina was sewing a button back to Henry's coat. How domestic the scene felt… Regina Mills, that driven, ruthless woman was there, being a mother and fixing her son's coat. If told, very few would believe. Others didn't know Regina Mills like Jefferson Hatter did. He knew episodes of her story; he hadn't known, however, of her talent for needlework. By the swift gestures, he could tell she knew the craft, but the majestic touch in every stitch didn't give away the story of the Woman behind the Queen.

Aibileen was now at Jefferson's side. She had come to warn her of the time. Henry had a very precise bedtime.

"Ma'am…" she said, stepping further into the room.

Regina turned her eyes from her work and concentrated in the man and woman standing beside her. She quickly looked at her wrist watch.

"Henry, time to go to bed."

"But, Mom –"

"It's already late, dear. I'll tuck you in."

"No, no need." The child protested getting up from the floor.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not a baby anymore!" he assured. "Besides Aibileen is going to make sure I'm properly dressed and cleaned for my sleep." Henry said trying to imitate his mother's speech and mannerisms. Regina chuckled softly at it, recognising herself in the caricature.

"Cheeky boy… Alright, can I have a kiss goodnight at least?" she sighed, resigned. Henry stumbled through his toys scattered on the floor and almost fell on her mother's lap. He gave her a quick peck on her cheek, leaving Regina wanting for more. "Hey! I deserve a little more than that for my good deed today, don't you think?" Regina smiled. The boy put his arms around his mother's neck and squeezed her, gesture that earned him a big kiss on his cheek. "Good night, little prince. Pleasant dreams."

"You too, mom."

With one last peck, the child went away being followed by Aibileen who had been waiting for him. Jefferson stepped towards Regina who was crouching down, picking up Henry's toys and putting them into the basket near the fireplace.

"So, what's next?" he said, as if continuing a conversation long started but never finished.

"We need to find Neal and Henry's birthmother." Regina said absentmindedly.

"Are you sure?" Jefferson asked, surprised by her answer.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's what Henry wants. Have Hunter go to Roberto and ask him if he knows anything."

"Okay; and about tomorrow?"

"You are to escort the doctor to Marco's, get the medicine the boy needs. Whatever the expense, I'll pay it."

"And about the olive oil thing?"

"What about it?" Regina asked eyeing him curiously.

"The guy won't accept the deal. We offered twenty grand. He wouldn't have it."

"Then I'll simply have to make him an offer he can't refuse." Regina said, an evil smirk gracing her usually delicate and warm feature and her eyes growing darker.

"And how are we to do that?"

"I say we kill two birds with one stone. We have to see how Mr Locksley is doing; we could invite our friend for a drink at Marco's, talk things over and make the offer again."

"We offered twenty grand! If he doesn't accept that, he won't accept anything we settle for an offer. He wants the monopoly and selling to you would take him out of the business, you know that; because that's exactly what you were going to do, if you got the deal! What if he refuses again?" Jefferson asked, smiling smugly and scratching his jaw.

"Mr Hatter, you have been my _consigliori_ for almost fifteen years now. It's a bit late to start doubting my powers of persuasion, don't you think? After all this time, one would know my way of doing business! I'm generous in my offers, just in all circumstances! And for that, I don't take a 'no' for an answer. I always get my way. I'll have his signature in that contract by the end of the week. You can be sure of that."

"If you say so, Ma'am. So shall I invite him for a drink, then?"

"Yes; now, go home. Return to your daughter. Tomorrow it will be business as usual."

"Yes, Ma'am."

And Jefferson went home, as he was told. Regina stood there, watching him leave. Then she climbed the stairs, walked slowly across the corridor and then entered a room. Her room. She got ready to bed, dressing in her pyjamas and robe. Before going to bed, she went to see if her son was okay. He was sound asleep, safe in his bedroom, snoring softly into his pillow. Then she remembered, there was still the matter of Henry's old clothes that could be given to Locksley's child.

She went to the attic, to that old box and took two pairs of shorts, two pairs of trousers, three pairs of shoes. Then, she took out seven shirts and two pullovers, a coat and a hat. She took out seven pairs of socks that she proceeded to mend while waiting for her sleep to come. She packed everything in a small suitcase and put it at the entrance door to be sent straight to Robin. Finally, she went to bed and slept a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the delay! Hope you all had a very merry Christmas! XOXO, A. Garbo


	7. A Request from the Queen

Hi there! Sorry for the delay! Here's some DragonQueen! Hope you like it! :D Have a nice week!

* * *

The next day was an eventful one. Regina summoned Mal Augurio first thing after breakfast. The woman was one of her most loyal associates and _caporegimes_. She knew Mal was incapable of an early rise so she decided to invite Mal over for tea. She also suspected Mal would most certainly be nursing a major hangover or recovering from a fruitful bender. Aibeleen had the most colourful snacks ready for the two women in the living room. Strawberry jam, butter, scones, toasts, red apples and fresh orange juice, coffee and black tea: all favourites of Mal Augurio. The housekeeper would make sure to the house was light, lively and comforting enough to welcome her visit. Regina didn't need to say much. All Aibileen needed to hear was "Miss Augurio is coming today". The old black woman would smile and get everything ready. Not a word more, not a word less.

That day, like so many others before, Mal crossed the entrance door giving Aibileen her coat to hang, smiled and said:

"It's good to be back." she whispered.

It was where she felt at home and, somehow, loved. The house was warm and there was a very nice cinnamon scent to it that Mal had never managed to discover the origin of. But what meant most to Mal Augurio wasn't its scent, or even its appearance but the people in it.

"Mal, is that you?" they heard a soft feminine voice coming from the stair hall and the clack of heeled shoes descending said stairs.

"Regina?" Mal said, walking towards the corridor.

 _Just like old times_ , Aibileen thought smiling and sighing, turning and walking back to the kitchen. Mal had found her. Regina was standing by the door to the dining room, near the window. She was wearing a form-fitting dark grey dress. The boat neckline let her perceive the brunette's thin shoulders.

"Nice to see you again, Mal." Regina said. She took a good look at the other woman. The blond curls had lost their golden aura, the blue eyes were dull, and the red painted lips were gritted behind the thick coat of red lipstick; Mal had changed since the last time she had seen her. She looked so tired, so defeated, so thin. And there Regina stood, fresh as a spring rose in her prime.

"It's good to see you too, Regina. How's Henry?" Mal tried to say without showing her malaise.

"He left for school a while ago. I'll tell him you sent your regards." Regina declared, her tone semi-formal and her hands hanging in front of her lap.

"He's quite the good looking young man, much like his mother." The associate smiled sadly, remembering old times. Regina displayed a rather joyful smile.

"If you choose to ignore genetics, then yes."

"God, look at you… Lovelier and lovelier each time I see you." Mal said with emotion in her voice. They moved towards each other and hugged, Regina's feet hovering just a smidge above the floor. The blond was taller and enjoyed teasing the brunette who was shorter than her just a few centimetres. The embrace was comforting and warm, something Mal was desperately in need of. Then they parted, smiles never leaving their lips.

"Enough pleasantries, I understand I promised you a lavish afternoon snack."

"I'm afraid I haven't much of an appetite."

"Aibileen went through all that trouble… Not even a little bite? How about some tea first? We'll see about something more substantial later." Regina proposed, raising an eyebrow, expectantly.

"Tea is alright for now." Mal smiled knowingly.

"Come!" Regina smiled. They walked side by side, arm in arm, into the room where a fresh meal awaited them. They sat at the table, Regina on the end and Mal at Regina's left side, her back being turned towards the door. The hostess took the pot on the table and served Mal's cup. "Sugar?" she asked.

"No, thank you." Regina passed her the cup and Mal took a sip from it before speaking again. "Should I assume the snack was just an excuse to talk about business?"

"You are half wrong, half right. I haven't seen you in ages and, on top of that, there were still old business to see to."

Mal put her cup back into the small plate in her hands and set it back on the table.

"I see; I thought we were over this –"

"Well, we're not! Not only because of what happened, but also because Walsh Sallozzo is pressing the subject yet again." Regina took Mal's hands into hers and caressed them with circular movements of her thumb. "He asked for a meeting. This man is dangerous. He had the Green clan guarding his back and he still has. I need you if I'm going to refuse to help him, if I want to pull this off. Mal, I'm serious. This has to end. You have to stop if we want consistency."

"Straight to the point, I see…" Mal whispered, earning a sigh from her friend.

"Well, you know me!" Regina smiled.

"Regina -"

"Whatever this is doing to you, it's killing you; look at yourself!" Regina said, cupping the other woman's chin with her soft hands and caressing her face with her thumb. It pained her to see her friend in such a daze and misery.

"I know how I look, Regina." Mal said, sounding annoyed.

"It doesn't show. Mal, I won't take the deal. Whatever he's asking, and we both have an idea what he's looking for, I won't accept it; you know it and I'll have you know why. Because I see what his business, or more importantly, the product, is doing to you. I need you focused and your hand steady! I need your fire back. Above all else, if I want this to work with Sallozzo, I need you to give this up."

A few moments of silence ensued. Mal seemed to think things thoroughly. She turned her eyes and looked straight into Regina's.

"You ask too much of someone who has too little."

"Too little? You have me, Henry and Aibileen. You have Di Avolo and Callas! You have the _famiglia_!"

"BUT I DON'T HAVE MY DAUGHTER!" Mal Augurio yelled. Regina froze, wide-eyed, staring into the other woman's face in a mix of sympathy and disappointment. "Can you give me my daughter back, Regina? Can you bring her back?"

"That crap can't either!" Regina countered.

"I asked you a question, Regina! Can you give me my daughter back?"

"No, I can't. I would if I could. But no one can."

"You're right. It can't give her back, you can't either, but they make my pain go away, for a bit at least. The pain I have felt for years -"

"It will never go away, Mal."

"And you won't let me kill him!"

"Mal, you know I can't let you do it and you know why. I can't just start a war between clans again. We have barely been able to maintain peace this last few years. You know something like that would make our family the first target to take down. Even if I have all the politicians and judges of this city in my pocket, I don't have the same power I did a few years ago. Killing Sallozo would be a dumb ass move and you know it. I'd risk all the business and people involved… DiAvolo, Callas, Hatter… and more importantly, I'd risk Henry! He's my son, the only light in my life and I know he means a lot to you too. And you mean the world to him too, Auntie Mal." Regina reasoned. Mal seemed calmer. "We can't give in to our weakness and give them a reason to take everything we have and love from us. I promised you once that you'd have your way with Sallozzo and his punks, but until I can find a way to overpower them, I can't. I need you to wait!"

"I DID MY WAITING!"

"Malva Augurio,you will not raise your voice at me!" Regina said, her eyes and voice harsh. Mal took a deep breath, realising she was taking it on the wrong person.

"Would you wait? If it had been Henry, would you wait?" Mal tried, lowering her voice.

"I would make them suffer as will you, in your own time. You will have your revenge, Mal; I guarantee it. But for that, you need to pay the price I'm asking you to pay: you'll give up drugs, you'll stay here, with us for as long as you need, you'll rest and eat properly and let us take care of you in every way you need us to and when you're fit you can go your merry way again. What is it going to be, Augurio?"

"Do I have a choice?" Mal sighed.

"Well, no; but I assure you it will be worth your while."

"I'm in." Mal blurted.

Regina grinned, her smile spreading all over her face and her eyes lighting up like a furnace.

"That's my Dragon. Now, I have business to attend this evening. Will you be so kind as to accompany me?"

"Do I need to bring my toys with me?"

"I'm afraid we'll be in need of them."

"What's the deal?"

"The olive oil."

"Are you still on that?"

"Well, money doesn't grow on trees. I'm not in desperate need of it, but I could use some more and the monopoly of olive oil suits me just fine. The man won't take the twenty thousand. Jefferson has been there to negotiate the purchase twice this week."

"And the man is still alive? Someone is in a very generous mood… What's got into you?"

"Good things happened." Regina said, acting happy. Mal seemed surprised and her mouth let out a smiley "oh?" to what her friend replied "Indeed."

"I'm curious, but I won't ask."

"Oh, it's just things have been a little rough between me and Henry and I, somehow, managed to make it a little better for both of us. He doesn't approve of what we do and he is somewhat right in that aspect. God forbid, he'll have to get in this kind of life for some reason. We lose more than we can keep. Of course it has its perks, but it's never easy."

"Does he know why?"

"No, not yet. It's too early to tell him such things… Too early for him to know such Evil exists. He knows I don't actually like it but he can't help but wonder…"

"Of course, I guess I'd have the same difficulties if I had to explain what we do to Lily. I'm sure she'd be as shocked."

"She would only need to know that Evil isn't born; it's made. She would know we have our reasons. And that would be enough."

Mal nodded and smiled tearfully at her friend.

Later that day, Henry got home and upon seeing his Aunt Mal, he threw himself in her arms. The woman seemed at peace for a second. He saw they had been having tea and stole a scone from one of the plates in front of them which he proceeded to munch while answering to his mother's friend with nods. Mal could only smile at the boy's ravenous behaviour when she saw him steal another scone. Regina tried to convince him to sit and have tea 'like a normal person would' but the boy refused. He had other things to do. Besides, his entrance had interrupted their conversation and he felt they had more to discuss. So, he then proceeded to kiss his mother's cheek and ran to his room so he could go and do his homework. Mal just laughed, listening to Regina's annoyed tone when shouting "No running on the stairs!" in her son's direction. Apparently, some things really don't change at all.

By dinner time, Jefferson came with the car to pick Regina and Mal up, who had been getting ready for a blast of an evening. They drove to Marco's restaurant. It already rushed with life and music as it was usual. The old man came to greet them as he did with every client. Every single head turned to see the two women. Regina was dressed in red as usual and Mal borrowed something grey from her friend's closet, a dress that matched her hat and coat. Regina looked down to the little man through her hat's net which was covering her left eye and half of her delicate white cheek and nodded politely upon hearing the man's greeting.

"Miss Mills, Miss Augurio, it's a pleasure to see you."

"Thank you, Marco. It's nice to see you too." Mal replied.

"Good evening, Marco." Regina offered. "We are going to need the office in a few moments. We'll order drinks. You'll send Locksley in with them. You know the drill."

"Yes, Ma'am. Right this way."

Marco led them to the office. Robin, who was cleaning glasses by the counter, caught Regina's eyes staring back at him. He was mesmerized by those warm whiskey-coloured orbs. Then his eyes fell on her lips. Red really was her colour.

"Mr Locksley! How's Roland fairing?"

"Much better, Ma'am."

"I brought you some clothes for Roland. Henry outgrew them, they were just sitting in the attic. Hope those will fit him."

"Thank you so much." He said, sincerely.

She was now staring at his bow tie.

"Oh, no, no, no. This won't do. Where did you learn to make such a mess?" She asked, taking her gloved hands to his neck, undoing his bow tie and redoing it, this time properly. "There, that's more like it. You clean up nicely. I'm happy Marco got rid or those rags you were wearing yesterday."

"Not as much as I am." He smiled down to her, waiting eagerly for her next words to come out her luscious red mouth. But they didn't come; instead, a smile was drawn on her face, mirroring his. "Thank you, Milady."

Eyes connected and time stopped, his breath hitched, his heart beat faster without an apparent reason. When reality took over again, Marco was right in front of him, clicking his fingers right in front of his face and clapping his hands to get his attention; Miss Mills was nowhere to be seen. She was, indeed, distracting.

"I'm sorry, Marco. Did you need something?" he asked, afraid he would be scolded for his distraction.

"Red wine for three in the office, now." Marco said rather hastily.

"Of course! Right away."

"Wait." Marco pulled Robin back and whispered, his eyes filled with fear. "Whatever you hear, whatever you see, do not repeat it. Do you understand, boy? Be invisible."

Robin nodded, grabbed the Italian red wine bottle, the three shiniest wine glasses and put everything on a tray. Taking his white cloth with him, he transported the order to the office not knowing that the events of that night would be forever in his memory.


	8. The Seamstress

Sorry for taking so long! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Here's another chapter. Enjoy! 3

* * *

The discussion had taken at least a good half an hour and it was still going...nowhere. Robin noticed Miss Mills had tried everything within reason to persuade the poor man sitting in front of her but to no avail. The man still insisted in keeping the company that had taken years and much effort to build. He stood his ground the best he could, yet Regina Mills still had her best cards up her sleeve. Robin stood there, statue-like; he was present but invisible as Marco had recommended. He was silent and discrete much like a thief. Mal Augurio was also there, quiet but ready, sitting with one leg crossed over the other and cigarette between red lips, her hat covering her blue hazy eyes. She was waiting, for what Robin did not know. But seeing the expecting look on Regina Mills eyes, Robin did not take long to figure it out.

"... That's not the point, _Signora_. You have been extremely generous, the company just isn't for sale!"

"Mr Locksley, a glass of wine please." Regina Mills' voice sounded through the office although her eyes had not turned from the man in front of her. She was stalking him like a pray.

"Make it two!" Mal casually asked.

"Should I pour one for the gentleman as well?" The waiter asked.

"No, thank you." The man blurted.

Robin uncorked the bottle of wine sitting on the ice bucket on the table next to him and poured it into the shiny clean glasses on the tray. Mal took her glass from the tray as he passed by her, not averting her eyes from the man sitting in front of Regina. The latter took the glass Robin handed her and sipped, taking her time to savour the rich fruity flavour of the wine. Once her throat was clear, she readied herself to speak.

"Signore Taglia, as I told you, you wouldn't be losing it completely; you'd be placed in a high seat in the affairs of the company, I would still need your wisdom to run it. I have no interest in destroying it, I would rather like to expand it, hire more workers, and export the product to South America! My only wish is to make it bigger and more profitable than it already is. You tell me you have been thinking of expanding but you also tell me you can't."

"Yes, like I told you, I had some trouble with the Unions."

"Those problems can be easily solved."

"I doubt it! I tried everything! They will still call a strike on me if I sum extra working hours! My hands are tied."

"You know they aren't if you consider my offer, Mr Taglia. Think about it. I'm offering you a good twenty grand, I'm even willing to keep you in your current place in the company. I'm just paying for the whole thing! I will deal with the Union, I'll even deal with the workers. I can absolutely assure you there will be not even the resemblance of a strike in the next ten years or so. I promise to expand the company and export the product and make a considerable sum of profit. I offer you all this, in return you must sign the contract. It's all in there! You are more than welcome to read it. You can even run it through your lawyer. I guarantee it's perfectly and impeccably legal."

"Well... I must say it's a good offer..." Taglia reasoned, reflecting on the facts.

"Indeed! Considering I'll keep all employees and policies..."

"Quite so, quite so."

"Do we have a deal, then?"

"Alright."

Robin saw a tiny smile grace his boss' lips. She seemed satisfied enough but she also knew better than show how much.

"Perfect! You will need time to contact your lawyer to give it a look."

"Yes, I'll contact you next week."

"I'll have the money ready for you next week as well."

"It was a pleasure to do business, _Signora_." The man said, kissing Regina's hand.

"Likewise! See you next week, _Signore._ "

And thusly, the man left.

"That was quite impressive, Regina." Mal smirked.

"Taking matters personally always helps." The brunette said, looking at the wineglass on her hand, stirring the liquid inside it absentmindedly.

"Having the Unions under your heel is also a quite effective tool." Mal quipped. "He doesn't know, does he?"

"Ignorance is bliss, Mal. You see, I like to play my cards right, _especially_ those I have up my sleeve." Regina said, getting up the chair. "Ah, Mal, this is Mr Locksley, the new waiter. Mr Locksley, this is my associate Malva Augurio."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Said Mal, looking at him straight in the eye.

"My pleasure, Miss. Should I get you something else?"

"No, we're leaving, but thank you."

"Very well, Ms. Mills." Robin said, opening the door for them. They were walking the hall to the restaurant when Regina turned to Robin having remembered something.

"Mr Locksley, I understand you are still in need of some clothes, weekend and casual ones, are you not?"

"Indeed, Milady."

"I'll have that solved soon enough. I would give you my late husband's clothes if I hadn't burned the damned things."

Mal giggled, picturing poor Robin in Leopold Blanchard's clothing.

"You'd look awful in them anyway. He'd be floating inside the fat bastard's shirts and coats, not to mention the pants, there'd be a risk they'd fall off your hips. We don't want that, do we?" Mal flirted.

"I'm afraid we don't." Robin smiled.

"As if I would be that inconsiderate, Mal! If I had them in my possession, I'd have them rearranged to fit Mr Locksley before giving them to him. I want my employees to look like respectable gentlemen and ladies, not clowns and tramps."

The blond woman snorted.

"Gentlemen and ladies, sure... More like naughty boys and girls in suits."

"If that's how you choose to see it, Mal..." Regina trailed. "We should be going. Our business here is done. That will be all for today, Mr Locksley. Tell Marco take you and go and shop for clothes for you tomorrow morning, before your shift. Tell him I'll cover all the expenses for suits, shirts, shoes, cravats, hats, handkerchiefs, and other garments you might need. He knows where to go."

Robin took Regina's coat and helped her put it on. Then he did the same to Mal.

"I appreciate all you have been doing for us, Milady. And I hope one day I can reattribute."

Regina Mills smiled and left, Malva Augurio following her, smirking knowingly at Robin.

He stood there watching them go, smoke parting at their wake, rolling in little spirals towards the ceiling. It was when the car that had been waiting for them left that Marco joined him.

" _Allora_? Everything went okay in there?"

"Oh, yes… Swimmingly!"

"It seldom goes wrong."

"Ms Mills seems to be very persuasive."

"You don't know half of it! Once she tried to buy a transport company. The guy wouldn't sell. She offered him quite the sum. He wouldn't accept. He was standing on her way. Nobody stands in her way. So, Ms Augurio pointed a gun, a Smith and Wesson Magnum, to the man's head. The whole thing looked like a movie! I stood there, frozen, making myself as invisible as I could. Ms Mills never took her eyes from the man. It was like seeing a snake hunting a defenceless mouse, letting it be fooled by its calm demeanour when it is almost about to gobble it up. Few seconds later, I heard her tell the man that either his signature or his brains would be on the contract within the next few seconds."

"Christ!" Robin exclaimed, in shock. "And he signed?"

"No. He didn't."

"What happened?"

"It took a while to clean the room."

At hearing this, Robin swallowed in dry.

"I never _dared_ to tell a soul, until now. We're on the same boat now, _amico mio_. I trust you and she does to. As long as you keep your mouth shut and do as you are told, you're safe. Also, she likes you."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes, she does. You're different, you're a lot like her."

"No…"

"Miss Mills was once a simple country girl, believe it or not. She came to America with almost nothing but the clothes she had on and a few belongings in a suitcase."

"She mentioned a husband… A friend told me she is a widow."

"Yes, it was an arranged marriage. Her parents were poor, her father was sick and to earn some money to feed the family, she became a seamstress. It is said she was one of the best in Sicily. One night, Roberto Tremotino's son came to her house, bleeding after a fight between _famiglias_. She sewed him and nursed him back to health. As payment, he spoke to his father and asked him to bring her to America as a reward. Tremotino, being a man of his word, always honouring his deals, brought the girl here. He also gave her a home, feed and clothed her as if she were his own daughter. One of his associates, Leopold Blanchard, business man, very…disagreeable _. Bastardo…_ " Marco looked revolted. "He was a widower and had a child, almost Miss Mills' age. He lusted after the girl for weeks. Tremotino was not pleased with this _infatuation_. But at a certain point, they had to negotiate something and Miss Mills hand was Blanchard's price. Tremotino had no choice but to accept. They were married and for years she lived under his shadow. She was a silent little thing, never drew much attention towards herself. Until one day, Leopold Blanchard simply died. Everybody knows it was her, but nobody knows how she did it. There is no evidence. Even if there were, at the time, she already had all the politicians and judges in town on her pocket."

"And her son? I know he's adopted but how come he's with Miss Mills and not his family?"

"Well, Neal Tremotino was young and foolish. He messed around with some girl. The girl had the baby and left it on Roberto's doorstep. Miss Mills was already a widow at the time and falling deeper and deeper into darkness and, seeing that his son couldn't take care of a child, he taught it was a good idea, at least to just try and bring some of her humanity back into her heart. Miss Mills accepted with one condition: she would adopt the baby and raise him without much interference from either of the parents. Henry grew up a polite and nice young man. And Miss Mills loves him more than life itself. And that's why I think she likes you; that you have a lot in common. You are both parents, you both lost people you cared about, you both started with nothing."

"Do you really think that?"

"I do!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm afraid you are rather obvious."

"Me?"

"No, both of you. Now go behind that counter and start working."

"Yes, sir."

" _Andiamo_! _Andiamo_! _Andiamo_!" Marco exclaimed clapping his hands, inciting Robin to walk a bit faster.

The rest of the day went well and while Robin worked in the Italian fussy speak easy that evening, Regina readied herself to go to bed. She was sitting at her dressing table when Mal came in without even knocking, dressed in one of Regina's nightshirts.

"Are you going to tell me where you got that marvellous creature we had with us in the office back at Marco's?"

"He is a desperate soul I'm helping at the moment." Regina explained, brushing her hair.

"Really, and since when we just help desperate souls out of pure kindness of our hearts?"

"Henry asked me to…" Regina said as she went to bed, putting the brush down on the dressing table. Mal followed and laid down on bed next to her.

"I see, but that isn't the only reason."

"What do you mean?"

"I see the way he looks at you. Like he'd kiss the very floor you step on."

"He's thankful."

"No, Regina, _I'm_ thankful. He's smitten! And so are you!"

"Nonsense, Mal."

"Regina, dearest, I'm too old to fall for that kind bullshit. _Please_ …"

"You know perfectly well there is room for only one man in my life, and that is my son. I don't care about Mr Locksley and I suggest you refrain from getting ideas in that pretty head of yours. I have no time to dally on such hogwash." Regina declared while bopping Mal's nose.

"Well, make time! If you deny me the pleasure of getting hammered and shooting people when I feel like, you might as well humour me and provide me with my second drug of choice: a good story. Please."

Regina stared at the ceiling for some time and then…

"Okay, I'll tell you everything."


	9. The Red and the Black

Here's a new chapter, a much lighter one.

* * *

A week passed and a lot happened: Taglia signed the contract and Mal was now sick at home, experiencing a violent withdrawal. Aibileen was currently at her bedside and a doctor was surveying her. Regina and her maid would take turns taking care of Malva Augurio during the night and that was why the leader of the Mills clan looked so tired when Robin saw her again.

Marco had taken him to the tailor, he was being measured when the black Phantom III parked right outside the shop. Hatter got our first and opened the door for Regina to come out and stayed at the door. Roland, who was accompanying them, shyly got behind his father when he saw the stunning business woman enter.

She was dressed in a dark red skirt suit, with a black mink stole falling from her left shoulder. She was wearing a hat with a net falling down her face. Her makeup was flawless, not a spot of mascara or red lipstick out of place. The child was fascinated with the majesty of her steps, the straight poise and regal manners and was even more convinced when saw the tailor, Mr Burattino and his father kissing her hand and bowing their heads. So following their example, the little child came forth and took Regina's hand and kissed it, earning an amused smile from the lady whose hand he had kissed.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Roland. How are you fairing now?"

Roland blushed.

"Much better, ma'am, thank you."

Regina seemed pleased with Roland's manners.

"You have raised a very polite gentleman, Mr Locksley. I hope you are proud."

"I am, Madam."

"Miss Mills, how may I be of service?" the tailor asked.

"Well, _Signore_ Angelo, to answer your question, I just happened to be passing by and I thought I could come and see Mr Locksley's new suits. As you very well know, I appreciate a good needlework."

"Certainly, _Signora_. I could use your opinion in some models." Angelo said, excitedly.

Regina then turned to Marco.

"I'm most happy you could accompany Mr Locksley."

"My pleasure, _Signora_ " said Marco, inclining his body in reverence.

An hour passed by, Robin tried all the new suits. Regina circled him often, her eagle eyes capturing every pin that, according to her, should be moved in order for the tissue to fit Robin's body a little better. She corrected markings, add details… At some point, Marco left, he had to go back to the restaurant. It would be lunch hour soon. He was allowed to leave, respectfully having said goodbye.

Roland stayed very quiet, very still and awestruck, observing the pretty lady around his father. The tailor stayed close, rather to assist Regina in her pursuit of perfection. For the last suit, she took over. The next thing they know, her hat, stole and coat were off and she had pins between her red lips, chalk marks on her fingers, a measuring tape falling down her shoulders, hairs cascading down her forehead, sleeves up her arms, a satisfied expression on her face and had her own project for Robin ready. It was a black sophisticated suit, with a matching vest.

"Angelo, we need a tie" she asked, her eyes not leaving the suit currently on Robin's body.

"What colour would you advise, Madam?" Angelo promptly asked.

"Bring several shades of red. We'll go from there. And fetch a few pairs of shoes too." Regina crouched down in front of the little boy. "Roland, can you go with Mr Angelo and help?"

The little boy excitedly nodded his head with a toothy grin, got up from the seat and went away with the tailor. Robin felt Regina's tension leaving her body. He kind of knew she wanted to discuss something with him. The waiter also felt it was rather important, otherwise they wouldn't be alone in the room.

Regina Mills stood behind him facing the mirror, removing invisible wrinkles from the material clothing Robin's shoulders. Robin couldn't help to feel astonished with his own appearance. He had not felt this elegant before in his life. And what an honour this must be to have Regina Mills tailoring a suit just for him. He wondered if she did this often before. Had she tailored suits for her late husband? Maybe the men in her family? She must be quite experienced, for the whole ensemble was utter perfection. Who had taught her? She at least seemed to like it.

"It isn't too tight, is it?" he heard her say. He looked at her through the looking glass. Her hands where still working on his collar.

"It's impeccable, thank you, Milady."

"Don't get used to it. I just like to get my hands dirty sometimes."

"I think you are very talented."

"As my father used to say, _Mater artium necessitas_."

" _Necessity is the mother of Invention_."

"I prefer… _Talent at the service of Need_." Regina said, picking the brush from the table next to her to rid the suit from hair or dust and started sweeping Robin's shoulders.

"And to where should I wear this artwork of yours?" Robin asked opening his arms for Regina to have better access to the rest of the suit.

"Well, I throw this ball every year. It's mostly for fun, but this time will be quite different. More tension, I should say. I'm not gonna lie to you, and I hate I'm going to drag you into this, but this year, there is a business proposition I intent to refuse. I don't do it often and there was a time I might consider to accept but… after Henry, I don't think I can. I may endorse in some dark business: gambling, booze, corruption; yet, even I have limits. I want my neighbourhood clean and proper; I want order. I can't have those if I let other _famiglias_ impose. We are a powerful clan and it is our duty to stand our ground. Mal says I'm being inflexible. I think I'm being rational."

"What is the deal they want to make?"

"They want to introduce the drug business into our territory. They say it makes good money. But I saw its consequences."

"Miss Augurio…"

"Yes, she did them for years. She needed an escape. It seemed the best and easiest one. Not so easy now that she's going through a fairly nasty withdrawal as we speak. I got her to agree to give them up. I told her it was important that she did, for the sake of the _famiglia_ 's consistency regarding this proposition."

He understood now. The ball would be far from being a social gathering: it was meant to be a demonstration of power between two rivals.

"So, what do you need me to do, Milady?" Robin asked.

"Help me display my weapons. The more the merrier. Dinner is at eight, the ball starts at ten and business will be discussed through the night."

Robin turned to her, staring to her beautiful face. He noticed the scar over her lip and the little beauty mark at the corner of her mouth; he was trying hard not to tuck the little strand of hair falling over her forehead. Every time he saw her, she was always formal. Seeing her like this, so natural, did things to him. Robin felt lighter. He gave her a little smile.

"I'll strike a deal with you."

Surprise filled her eyes but not her face.

"Oh?"

"I'll attend this event of yours if you agree to save at least one dance for me."

Regina chuckled in amusement.

"You're using my methods against me."

"Is it working?" he asked, his dimpled smug smile never leaving his mouth.

"Ms Mills, I've quite the selection here!" said Angelo emerging from the store room with red ties, bow ties, cravats, handkerchiefs. Little Roland was carrying a pair of box of shoes and boots wobbling adorably towards his father.

"Good! Roland, come show your father the ties you selected."

"Coming!" Roland picked five boxes and approached the couple standing in front of him. "I like this one."

It was a simple silk red tie which matched his boss' lipstick perfectly. The child looked proud of his choice and though Regina thought that would be more suitable choices, she stayed put.

"Let's see…" she said, opening the package and removing the tie from inside it. Then she unfolded it and put it around Robin's neck. "Well done. This one shall do perfectly. Now, do you have a matching handkerchief?"

Roland hand over a handkerchief of the same colour as the tie to Regina who put it carefully inside the breast pocket of Robin's coat. He could now imagine the finished work. All that was left to do was to sow everything together. He was sure Regina would leave that to the tailor. It was about time to leave. Roland's tummy was already roaring with hunger.

"Go take that suit off and get ready, Mr Locksley. I'll take you and your son back to the restaurant in my car."

"Oh, please, Ms Mills. We wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense. Now go and try not to remove those markings."

"Yes, madam."

Robin disappeared into the changing room. Meanwhile, Regina composed herself and engaged in a conversation with Roland. The child talked about the colouring pencils his father had gotten him the last weekend. He promised to draw her soon. The business woman smiled tenderly to the boy. She remembered Henry at his age. She still keeps the collection of drawings from those days. Henry worshiped her back then. She hoped Hatter and Hunter could find her boy's father until the ball. They had much to talk about, Neal and Regina.

Robin came out of the tailor with some new suits, pairs of shoes and other clothing. Hatter helped him put everything in the car's trunk. Regina was the first to enter, then Roland then Robin.

Hatter drove them towards Marco's restaurant. Robin observed Regina's absentminded gaze throughout the whole trip. He could physically feel her mind racing. Roland, who was still recovering from his malaise, tucked himself under Regina's arm. He felt comfortable with her. Robin had tried to reprimand him for being so familiar but she wouldn't have it.

They arrived at the street, the car parked and Robin and Roland got out, grabbing the shopping bags and carrying them out. The waiter stopped by Regina's car window and looked inside.

"It seems to me that our conversations mostly begin or end with a Thank you. I feel like I keep repeating myself but I can't find anymore words to express who grateful I am for your help." He said to her.

"Don't mention it. I find it healing, of sorts. Henry really did know what he was doing when he put me up to this" she said, sighing. "Well, I guess, I'll see you around."

"You still owe me an answer regarding our deal." Robin reminded her.

"Yes, I suppose I do." Regina smiled, her eyes shining knowingly.

And with this, the Phantom III took off and left Robin in the middle of the street with Roland at his side and Hope in his heart.

* * *

Next chapter we'll have Regina's answer!

XOXO,

Ana


	10. A Rose's Game

Thank you for all those reviews! They really make my week. Here's another chapter. I had to cut it short but I'm sure it will please most of you.

Warning: Mentions of DragonQueen and SeaDevil!

* * *

Regina Mills sent for Robin a few days later. Angelo passed by to deliver the suit in the afternoon and was tasked to help Robin look his very best. The white shirt had been pressed with medical precision and the tie had been knotted professionally. Now the final touch: the shiniest shoes he ever put on and the handkerchief on his breast pocket. He looked in the mirror for one last time before leaving, seeing there were no hairs out of place, no bit of beard left to shave. When he was sure everything was in place he put on his trench coat. He felt like a new man. Roland would be with Marco the entire night. He was having his dinner at the moment; a nice warm plate of _pasta Bolognese_ , Marco had told him. Luckily there wasn't much movement that day in the restaurant. But his son wouldn't be a nuisance. He'd behave and colour, Robin was sure.

He was ready. It was time to face the music…literally. The party was to be held at a hotel. He walked there and was greeted with the smell of delicious food and a big band playing soft music at the lobby. There were white roses and lavender in every jar.

People took his coat and told him to climb the stairs to the restaurant. There he found Hatter and Malva Augurio greeting the guests. Hatter was dressed in a black suit and white shirt, looking much like he always does. Malva, on the other hand, was wearing a dark purple evening gown and a pearl necklace and hearings. He shook Jefferson's hand, exchanging some brief words as the woman was just bantering with a lady he had never seen before.

"Mr Locksley, how wonderful to have you here with us, tonight" Mal said, smiling widely. She seemed tired, exhausted even but it didn't matter. She looked happy to be there that night. To tell the truth, Mal was more than thrilled!

"Miss Augurio, you look beautiful this evening." Robin smiled.

"Flatterer! Save those pretty words for when the big boss comes." Mal grinned. Robin couldn't help blushing. He could only imagine how beautiful Regina Mills would look. He didn't know half of it. For the moment, he'd have to wait. "Come, I'll introduce you to the others." She continued, grabbing him by the arm.

He was led towards the salon. People had dressed in their best clothes and seemed to be having fun already. If this was a display of power, it was quite well concealed as a friendly party. A big band played the year's musical hits and old tunes Robin could easily recognise. Everything shone, everything seemed alive. Malva pulled him towards two women who were standing close together. One of them wore a white dress, black stockings and with red shoes. She was tall and thin, had high cheekbones and sparkling water blue eyes. Her black and white hair was in coiffed in a French twist up do. The other was an ebony beauty with uncommon blond hair falling down her shoulders. Her dress was seaweed green with a sweetheart neckline and it clung to her generous curves like a second skin.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet Mr Locksley."

"Now that's a sight for sore eyes. Where did you get him, Mal?"

"Regina took him in. He belongs to the _famiglia_ now."

"How sweet of her."

"Miss Mills was most generous." Robin argued.

"Oh, I don't think so, taking in such fine specimen is not generous; it's just practical, darling. And for a woman like her who hasn't got any in years…" The woman said has she caressed Robin's lapels.

"Carola DiAvolo, _giù le mani da lui_." Mal reprimanded.

" _Perché_?" The woman seemed almost hurt.

"Because I said so."

"Guastafeste!" Carola DiAvolo muttered.

Mal grinned.

"Besides, don't you think your girlfriend might get jealous?"

"Ursula doesn't mind a bit of harmless flirting, do you darling?" Carola asked looking the black woman in the eyes, smiling shamelessly, like a child who had just been caught being naughty.

"Do I have a choice, love?" Ursula sighed, getting closer to Carola, her lips close to the other woman's.

Robin eyed them curiously, observing the interaction. He had heard about some women being attracted to other women. He had never seen it, but he wasn't one to judge.

Mal led Robin to the other side of the room, leaving the couple behind.

"Those two seem pretty close."

"Oh, they've been together for years! Regina met them in a rather dark moment for them. People discovered their _unnatural_ relationship and shunned them for their _libertinage_ ; sometimes physically. Regina comes from a very Catholic family, she thought it strange at first too. But with time she came to accept and approve of Carola's and Ursula's love for each other."

"What about you?"

Mal stopped in her tracks.

"You mean, do I have _unnatural thoughts_ about women?" Malva laughed.

"No, how did Ms Mills and you meet?" The waiter asked curiously.

"Oh, that's an awful long story. One with many ups and downs, happiness and sadness... a story for another time." Malva whispered.

"She told me about your problem. Miss Mills was very worried about you."

"Worried about me, yes; but also worried about the deal that is going to be discussed tonight…"

"She told me about it. That's why I'm here, in fact."

"That's why we all are here, good fella."

"By the considerable extent of your sacrifice, I can tell you greatly esteem her and, I think, the sentiment is reciprocated." Robin said, stopping in front of Malva.

Augurio let a humourless laugh from her red lips.

"It's so much more than that, Mr Locksley. That's just the tip of the iceberg, actually."

"How so?"

"I love Regina more than I can say. At some point in our stories, we shared more than friendship and high esteem. But this world we live in, this _business_ , is not one where Love survives or lasts long. Whatever kind it may be. I learned that the hard way. _L'amore è una debolezza._ Love is weakness. And, at the time, Regina couldn't afford to be weak. If she wanted to be taken seriously, she couldn't be distracted by anything, especially love. So we agreed it was best if we parted ways. Except we never really parted. Instead there is this beautiful friendship. It isn't exactly what I would want, but it's already something. When you have nothing at all, you learn to be happy with just a little something. And it was already more than I could ask for. In my darkest moments I could go to her for solace, for comfort. She was always there for me. She was the only constant in my life. I could lose everything, but I never risked losing Regina, not completely."

"She's a remarkable woman."

"I know I sounded like the most ungrateful woman and the biggest junky in the world when I kinda diminished her feelings about my _situation_ and her efforts to help me go through it. I know she spent entire nights beside me, checking on me every hour. I heard Aibileen forcing her to go to bed. She wouldn't leave me. Because she understands what it feels like; having no one; how difficult it is to step into the light when all you have known in your life was darkness."

Robin nodded. He understood perfectly; he had been there too. The difference being he had someone to pull him back to the light: his son, Roland.

"I –"

"Sorry I'm late"

The voice had echoed through the salon and all turned towards it. Regina Mills was standing at the door, wearing a long black mermaid cut dress, with long sleeves and a modest _v_ neck. Her hair was falling on her shoulders and there was a red rose tucked behind her left ear. She was wearing little diamond earrings and a silver necklace. It was then when Robin noticed their attire matched. Now, he'd feel offended if she denied him a dance.

Many people surrounded her, kissing her hands and bowing their heads. She looked even more like a queen now. Robin looked at Mal and saw her smiling tenderly. A man moved from between the crowd towards Regina. He acted graciously while exchanging a few words with her. He was a tall and scrawny looking fella.

"That's Walsh Sallozzo."

Robin thought she was joking at first. But then, he studied the man's attitude.

"That's the man who has come to make a deal with Miss Mills", he concluded.

"Yes, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious to hear his proposition." Mal admitted, in a resigned tone.

"Miss Mills isn't interested."

"Not in the slightest."

"Do you think he means trouble?"

"Depends on who has got his back; and in this case, if my informers did their job right, we're dealing with a guy that, if the wrong words are spoken, will cause a major mayhem, a true cyclone. We better hold on tight."

"What do we know about him?" Robin asked without taking his eyes from the man exchanging a few words with his boss.

"Mostly that he's desperate, because without our blessing he's very conditioned. I told Regina she'd might want to thread carefully just this time. Either way, methinks she'll lose this round either way."

* * *

Hope you've liked it! XOXO


	11. Shared Interests

Here you go! Another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

The guests greeted, dinner was declared served. People rushed into the huge adjacent dining room and to their respective seats. There were all kinds of people there, that evening. Entire families had been invited: people who owned small businesses, movie stars, musicians, politicians, judges, CEOs and so on. Robin was surprised he had recognised a few of his idols among the guests. But it was time to eat, and to Italians, meal time is sacred. The roundtables were cracking up with trays filled with food. As aperitif, the richest _minestrone_ , dried meats like _prosciutto_ and _salame_ , Italian cheeses and portions of freshly baked bread to go with it. Of course, there was also _focaccia_. Various salads seasoned with the best olive oil and pasta _entrées_ were also on the menu. First course contained all sorts of sea food and fish with various kinds of vegetables on the side. The _lasagne_ was exquisite. The _piccata_ was excellent. The _pesto_ was devine. And, by God, that had to be the best Tuscan soup in the world! All this, was, of course, accompanied by the best red and white wines. For desserts, an awful lot of absolute sins: _tiramisu_ , _stracciatella_ _gelato_ , _cannoli_ , _panna cota_ , double chocolate _biscotti_ , _Limoncello_ cake, strawberry cheesecake and a very curious, very regular apple pie.

Robin though he had died and gone to Heaven. He ate with satisfaction and glee. He hadn't ate like this for ages! Gluttony wasn't as high of a sin as the act of leaving something on his plate, he thought. Regina observed him from her place at the head of the table. She was sipping on her glass of wine and smiling; Mal, who was sated at her right side, was certainly telling her a funny story. They really looked nice together. He wondered how their relationship was before they parted. They were both tempestuous women, strong and independent. Regina always looked tender around Malva, as if the blond woman's presence would soothe the raging ocean inside her chest. Even so, the capo woman wasn't different from her friend and boss.

He held his glass after wiping his lips to the napkin to take a sip when he saw her staring right back at him. He smiled back, holding his glass in a toast to her which she reciprocated.

Later in the evening, when all had ate their share and the music began to play, Robin left the table and walked a few metres until he got to Regina Mills' side.

"Milady?"

She eyed him, smile upon her lips as her perfume snaked its way into his nostrils, bewitching him even more. It was inebriating, Robin would agree. He could make up the scents of jasmine and cinnamon.

"Came to collect, Mr Locksley?" she asked.

"Indeed, Madam. After all, I honoured my part of the agreement. Being the honourable woman you are, I take it you won't leave me empty handed, will you?"

"You'd be surprised", she grinned maliciously.

"Come on, Regina! The poor man has been waiting the whole evening for a dance. I wouldn't have been half as patient."

"That's because you're a hot head, Malva. And Mr Locksley is a proper gentleman."

"You flatter me, Ms Mills."

"Not at all. I'm a good judge of character. I think you more than deserve a dance."

"Shall we?" Robin asked, offering his hand to her. Regina Mills took his hand and let him guide her to the dance floor. Once there, Robin put his hand on her waist and held her close.

The band started to play and on the first chords, they took off. They danced to _Don't Sit under the Apple Tree_. Robin started cautiously but then tried some bold moves. He spun Regina around and tried his best to make her have a good time. To be completely honest, his dance partner was enjoying herself and forgot the whole purpose of the big party for a few instants. Everything that existed, everything that mattered was Robin and the music, although they were surrounded by other couples. She had to keep focused; she'd be mortified if she were to step on his toes. Suddenly something less upbeat came up. The first chords of _The Nearness of You_ made Robin tighten his hold on her. Swaying across the room, he allowed himself to press his cheek against her temple.

"That's a second dance, apple thief."

"I was hoping you didn't notice."

"Foul play, Mr Locksley. Taking advantage of me… Shame on you" she teased, smiled into his shoulder.

"Not as foul as yours, Milady. You could have made this easier on me by not putting such beautiful dress."

"Oh, you like it?"

"If you allow me, Milady, it suits you like a glove."

"Does it really?" Regina smiled.

"It does, you look very pretty, as my son would say."

"Roland says that?" her voice let transpired surprise.

"Oh, he remembered you as the lady with the pretty eyes." Robin smiled, his chin still glued to her temple.

"How sweet."

"I'm sure he meant every word. As do I."

"Thank you" she whispered.

"My pleasure."

"It really is a mystery how you ended up in misery. A man like you, educated and polite, shouldn't be here, messing with the likes of us."

"You overestimate me, Madam. I, too, have some inner darkness that I'm not proud of."

"And even that way you strive to make others feel better, why is that?"

"My departed wife used to say I had the Robin Hood syndrome. She always said I was too kind for my own good. I have to say that she was right and that nearly ruined me, hence the darkness. It's quite the story."

"You should tell it sometime."

"I will… One day. And in exchange, you'll tell me yours." The song was coming to an end, the rhythm was slowing by the second. "Would you consider a third dance, Ms Mills?"

"I would, Mr Locksley; but it will have to be moved to some other time. It's time we talk businesses now that other people are entertained. They won't notice the hosts' absence. Come with me. They are waiting for us."

Robin followed her to the office adjacent to the salon. When they got there Malva, Carola, Ursula, Jefferson and the man he knew to be Walsh Sallozzo where already waiting. Regina went in first and Robin went in after, staying behind to close the door.

" _Signore Sallozzo, benvenuto_! You won't mind if we continue our discussion in English, do you? Som of my associates are not as fluent as we are." Regina asked all smiles.

"No, of course not."

"So, how can I help you, Sallozzo?"

"Well, I need a woman who has powerful friends. I need a million dollars in cash. I need, Miss Mills, those politicians you're carrying in your pocket."

Regina listened, looking the man straight in the eyes, her expression unreadable.

"What is the entrance for my family?"

"Thirty percent. In the first year your profit should be three, four million dollars. And then it would go up." Sallozzo promptly replied.

Robin saw Regina smile.

"What is the entrance for the Green family?"

Walsh let out a tiny, knowing smile and looked in Jefferson's direction.

"My compliments" he said. Jefferson nodded his head in thanks. "I'll take care of the Greens. Out of my share." Sallozzo answered.

"So I receive thirty percent for finance, political influence and legal protection… That's what you're telling me."

It wasn't a question but rather a request for confirmation.

"That's right" the man answered.

"Why did you come to me? What have I done to deserve such generosity?" Regina asked, a sincere smile upon her lips.

"If you just consider one million dollars in cash, _ti saluto, bella donna_." he answered, raising his glass towards her.

Regina's smile grew.

"I agreed to see you because I heard you were a serious man and you have treated me with respect. Unfortunately, I have to say no to you. And I'll give you my reasons." Regina paused. "It's true, I have a lot of friends in politics. But they wouldn't be friendly for very long if they knew my business was drugs instead of gambling which they regard as a harmless vice, but drugs… it's a rather dirty business."

"Miss Mills –"

Regina wouldn't have it.

"It doesn't make any difference to me what a man does for living. But your business is… a little dangerous", she reasoned.

"If you're worried about security, the Greens will guarantee it." Sallozzo tried.

Surprisingly, Malva's voice came between Regina's and Sallozzo's.

"You're telling me that the Green's will –"

"Malva."

The simple utterance of her name made Malva retreat.

"I'm sorry, _Signore_ Sallozzo. My _no_ is final. But I wish to congratulate you on your new business and I hope you do well, as long as your interests don't conflict with mine. Good luck to you."

Walsh Sallozzo got up and kissed Regina's hand. Then, he nodded his head right and left, in a silent goodbye to other people in the room. But Robin saw the man's scowl when he left the room. He knew he wasn't happy.

Regina remained seated. And didn't seem happy.

"Malva Augurio, what a hell is wrong with you?"

"You have to admit, Regina it was a good proposition."

" ** _Never_** tell anybody outside the family what you are thinking!"

"It _was_ a nice offer." Carola reasoned. "But I understand why you said no."

"They're going to use the drug money to buy our dirty judges, cops and politicians, pull them into their pockets and then they'll destroy us. We're doomed" said Jefferson.

"We'd been doomed now if we had accepted." Regina said.

"But Regina, you have to consider…"

"I have to consider _shit_! Don't you all see? Those bastards are pushing us towards clan war. I won't be the one breaking the peace that has lasted for ten years! I have too much to lose and so do you!" Regina shouted, losing her composure. "Now go and have fun. And call Hunter, I saw him lurking somewhere."

Jefferson, Carola, Ursula and Malva went away. But Robin remained seated, looking up at her. Regina didn't seem to notice him for a few moments.

"You're afraid for your son." He said.

She didn't even bother to turn to him. She was too busy pouring a drink and hiding her shaking hands from him.

"Why are you still here?" Regina asked, her voice trying to sound annoyed.

"Because I want to know if you are alright."

He went towards her and stroke her arms tenderly from behind.

"To be honest, I don't even know. But now I need you to go with the others. I have to talk to Hunter alone." she said trying to hurry him out of the room. She turned to him, holding a glass with a generous pour of whiskey.

Robin sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, I'll go. But I'll be back for our dance after you're done."

"Very well, if that's the price to pay to get you out of my hair for a few moments, I'll gladly pay it."

"Well, it was your idea to bring me here in the first place, so…"

"I'm beginning to regret that." Regina said, narrowing her eyes.

"Deep down you are glad I came."

" _Very_ deep down."

They shared a chuckle. And then not really thinking what her reaction would be, Robin kissed her forehead lingering on for a good handful of seconds, his hands stoking her jawline, his nose buried in her black soft hair. She let herself be held. It felt good; she felt human.

"You're a good man, Mr Locksley; and I still don't understand how the hell you came to be here…"

"But it feels right."

"Now you're just being a sentimental sap."

"It's all very well, but I didn't hear you disagree, Milady." Robin smiled, hopeful.

"But I didn't agree either."

"True. I'll go now. I'll see you later. Right?"

"Right."

Robin let go of her and walked out of the office. Regina was left alone but she knew it wouldn't be long before Hunter came in and told her all he knew about Neal Tremotino's whereabouts.


	12. Regicide

Sorry for not updating for so long! Work has taken me away from this fic... Here's another chapter with a lot of OutlawQueen. Enjoy!

* * *

Robin sat at the table nursing a glad of amber whiskey in his hands while Regina had a chat with the Hunter man.

The matriarch of the family didn't take long to give her instructions. Regina Mills was known to be concise. Ten minutes later, Regina and Hunter were leaving the office. It was then when Robin decided to bring her one glass of the same drink he had been having. Seeing the expression marring her stunning face, he thought she could use it. Regina took it from his hand without looking at him, as if recomposing herself.

"I must thank you for your presence here tonight. I'm sure it caused some sort of effect. Hopefully, a positive one, for the good of all in this family."

"We trust your judgement."

"I'm beginning to think you are all rather foolish…" she smiled.

"You think Sallozzo will try something?"

"I'm sure of it. I have this feeling I just drew a very noticeable target on my back. But that has been taken care of. Until then, we wait. Hunter will take care of this matter personally now. He's our only chance to find out what the Greens are up to." Robin looked down and sighed. He didn't like this one bit. "I think you and your son should lay low for a while. All of us, in fact."

"We will."

"Had fun tonight?"

"I did; the food was quite delicious and the company rather pleasing. Not to mention the outstanding dance partner." Regina snorted in response. "I don't think the other people noticed the nefarious, brutal purpose of this evening."

"Ignorance is bliss." Regina deadpanned. "Sometimes I wonder if you would have been better off without all of this, without our nefarious and brutal ways."

"Well, I didn't have much choice in the matter, did I? My son was dying, I was ruined. You saved us."

"Oh please, I did nothing. Money did. Money solves every problem. It gets people to solve problems for you."

"It can be the source of our problems too."

"It's not the case for me."

"Yes, well, debatable... That it isn't all bad, I can understand. It got you a nice big bunch of people who you can take care of and in return, take care of you. Who even care for you. I think I begin to understand the concept of _famiglia._ It's not the common significance of the word family. It's something more intricate. It's a community in which the elements, not necessarily blood related, live in equality, in freedom, who have common interests, a common agreement. It's quite a feat you accomplished there. To bring so many different people together."

"I think that's the nicest thing anyone ever told me. If I didn't know you, I'd say you like me!"

Robin laughed at her sense of humour but also at the smidge of truth in it.

"Oh, Milady, I do like you."

"Even with my…evil quirks?" she asked, with a testing smirk.

"I wouldn't say evil. Bold and audacious perhaps, but not evil."

At this, Regina gave him her brightest smile. It was then when he knew she also felt for him all those wondrous things he felt for her; or was beginning to. Regina couldn't quite describe all the manner of feelings that took over her every time they were together. He had always been so kind, so gentile, so warm; a true gentleman in fact. She knew he was rather proud of his manners and strived to teach them to his little son, who was beginning to follow his father's example.

"Go home, Mr Locksley. Tomorrow will be business as usual." Regina heard herself say, coming back to reality. To tell the truth, it wasn't the kind of answer Robin was expecting to hear, yet he understood. The times didn't quite allow deviations from decade-old plans. It wasn't his right to think otherwise. It would be selfish of him. "And before you leave... It is best, for yours and Roland's safety, that we don't see each other till after Christmas", she continued. He nodded, grabbed her hand and kissed it with his utmost devotion. Then, he departed saying no more, however his head was filled with words unspoken.

He arrived at the restaurant at precisely four in morning, Marco had finished counting the money from that day's work as a kitchen hand was mopping floor, slowly, swaying as if dancing but there was no music.

"Busy evening, Marco?"

" _Va benne_. Nothing extraordinary; a normal day." The old man said, putting the money he had on his hand right on a little can he's hide on a secret corner in the liquor cabinet. "Your boy is sound asleep."

"How was it, with him, I mean?"

"He's a good boy. Didn't bother anybody. Coloured a bit after dinner. Went to bed when he was told. Good manners." Marco said approvingly, pursing his lips.

"I thank you for taking care of Roland while I was away."

"How was the party?"

"I hadn't eaten like that since God knows when. You Italians sure know how to cook." Robin said, rubbing his full tummy. Marco barked a laugh at Robin's statement.

"And what about Ms Mills? How did it go?" Marco asked, stepping away from and walking around the counter to meet Robin on the other side of it, his eyes shining at the chance of some romantic tale.

"I can't discuss the details, but it's bad. She said it would be good for us to lay low for a while. Till after Christmas…"

The old restaurant keeper seemed disappointed.

"I see… She knows what she's doing, she always does. There's been a lot of difficult moments since Ms Mills took over the _famiglia_ and the _famiglia_ always stood up, head held high, proud, on its own two feet. It will be okay this time too."

"I hope so… Well, I must go. There's work to do tomorrow."

"Indeed. Goodnight, my boy."

"Goodnight."

Robin went up to his room to find Roland snoring lightly. He smiled, removed his shoes, coat and the rest of his clothes, put on a pyjama and went to bed, dreaming of a certain beautiful queen.

Days passed slowly till Christmas, it seemed. Robin continued to work as much as he could, distracting his mind from what had happened at the ball. He tried to forget the fact that a clan war could clash at any moment. He didn't feel safe and to prove his point Jefferson showed up with a crate filled with guns. An immense variety, from revolvers, to shotguns, to tommy. All of them packed with ammunitions.

"I trust you know how to use one of these…"

"Unfortunately, I do." Robin said, blatantly.

"Well, get used to it, old boy. You don't want your hands empty if some son of a bitch comes barging here with a gun to blow your brains out. Trust me, you'll be glad you have one of these." Jefferson declared. "Orders from above."

"Miss Mills?" Jefferson nodded in reply. "How is she?"

"As well as she can be, considering the circumstances. Plus Henry's father is still missing in action. We tried to contact Tremotino but the old man won't say a thing. The old bastard talks in fucking riddles. My guess is either the boy's father is sleeping with the fish, or he's back in Italy. The problem is we don't know for sure."

"It can't be easy for her or for the child. A little boy needs his father."

"It isn't easy. Especially because that kid is her whole world."

"Yeah, I understand."

"Anyway, my work here is done. If we don't see each other soon, Merry Christmas."

"Thank you. Merry Christmas to you too." Robin said to Jefferson's back, not a drop of enthusiasm on his voice.

Another week went by and it was Christmas, the streets were covered in a fluffy white cloak. The smell of fresh bread, coffee and smoke floated around the streets. Robin was out to meet John and buy Roland a few Christmas gifts. The little lad was oozing with anticipation. He felt rather excited too, it would be the first time he'd be able to pamper his boy and eat a lavish meal of turkey, baked potatoes with lots of gravy and veggies. He was looking forward to desert too. Marco had prepared a few Italian desserts. His stomach growled at the thought. When had he become such a sweet tooth?

"Robin!"

Lifting his head, he saw John by a window from a toy shop. Huge as always and dressed with a heavy coat and an old hat, he approached the friend he hadn't seen in ages, taking his new looks in.

"John, my friend! How nice to see you!" Robin said, smiling and hugging his friend, tapping a hand on his back.

"Looking smart, Locksley! That Mills woman treats you mighty fine, I can tell!" John said. "What a pretty hat! What have you been doing?"

"Working, living like I hadn't for a while. It's nice to be back."

"It certainly is good to see you back. How's Roland?"

"He's doing wonderful. He plays a lot, is getting taller and taller each day that passes. Adorable as always. He'll start school next year."

"I'm happy for you."

"Let's eat something, I'll buy."

"Oh please, Robin. Don't waste your money on me…"

"I insist, good friend. It's the least I can do. Lemme buy you a nice cold beer and the biggest sandwich we can find. And maybe after you can join us for dinner. I reckon you don't have plans for tonight…"

"No, I don't. I'd love to see the little lad again."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Robin smiled to his old friend.

Both entered a tavern, both ordered two pints of beer and sandwiches with everything. They ate, drunk and talked for what seemed to be hours, catching up. It was when they were discussing Arthur and Tuck's latest funny drunken moments when they heard it.

Five loud bangs echoed through Robin. The hairs in the back of his neck went up. His instincts told him to go out of the tavern and see what was going on. He grabbed his coat and hat throwing some money onto the table. John followed him, his steps a bit more unsteady. Both left at the same time. On the other side of the street, parked with one of the doors opened, there was a black Phantom III he knew too well. On the side walk, sitting, walling in despair, a child. His little face was red and covered in big, fat tears. _Unharmed_ , Robin thought. And on the snowy asphalt, bloodied and lifeless, the body of a woman, the body the child was trying to revive, pushing and shoving, crying 'mommy' between sobs. It was then, he saw the face of the woman that haunted his dreams, whose smile bewitched him, whose lush red lips he longed to kiss. Beside her, a generous bunch of red roses.

 _No!_

"Regina!"

TBC


	13. Snow

Hey there! Here's another chapter! Surprise! Thank you all for your kind words in those marvellous reviews I'm so happy that you are all loving this as much as I do love writing it. Keep reading and reviewing! XOXO

* * *

It was all in a haze. His first instinct was to fold his coat to put under Regina's head and press his wool scarf to her wounds. At the same time, he was holding the little wailing boy against his breast.

"It's going to be alright, lad. Your momma is going to be fine, okay?" he kept repeating, hoping it would be the truth.

The police came with an ambulance. He took the boy in his arms and let the paramedics do the work. They all kept asking questions, all of which he could only answer with a very solemn 'I don't know'. He wish he knew. He wish he knew is she was allergic to penicillin, that he had seen the people who had shot her, or even to know her date of birth… But he didn't. So they took her in the ambulance without caring much for the child, somehow seeing he would be safe with this man they found with the victim of this horrid crime.

He drove the Phantom III with Henry at his side, the child hiccupping like mad, scared to the next life. He sure tried his best to remain calm for the sake of the boy sitting next to him.

"I'm going to get you home to Aibileen and I'll go back to the hospital to your mother, alright little man?"

"No, I w-want m-mommy."

"Right now your mommy won't be able to take care of you for a while. I promise you she'll be okay, but you have to be on your best behaviour. The more she worries, the more difficult will be for her to heal, right?"

"O-okay…"

"That's a good lad. You'll see, she'll be up and about in no time. In the meantime, you'll stay with Aibileen. She's take good care of you. You like her, don't you."

"She makes a g-good c-chocolate p-p-pie…"

"I knew you had a sweet tooth." Robin said, trying to ease the boy's mood.

And so he did as he said he would. He parked the car, took Henry in his arms and walked all the way to the door. When he got there, he banged his fist against the door until someone came to open it for him. Aibileen came her eyes open wide in surprise. Robin was covered in snow, his coat a bit bloodied and Henry with his arms around the man's neck, crying uncontrollably. Thus was the scenario with which the governess was confronted upon opening the pristine white door of that pristine white house.

"Mr Locksley! What is _you_ doing here? Is that the car? Where is Mr Jefferson? What's goin' on?"

"Where's Ms Augurio?" Robin asked ignoring the woman's questions and entering without so much as an invitation or minding to wide his feet to the carpet.

"She's at the office! Would ya mind explain what is going on? Why is Master Henry in this state?"

"Later, woman! I need a phone!" Robin shouted at the maid, making the boy in his arms jump a little.

"In the living room, by the mirror."

Robin ran into the living room, eyes wild looking for the phone. He put Henry on the couch covering him with a blanket and readied himself to look for the number of the office on Regina's phone book and composed the number. The phone was ringing.

"Come on, _pick up_!"

" _Augurio speaking_." The voice on the other side of the phone answered and how glad Robin was!

"Ms Augurio, this is Locksley. Thank God you picked up!"

" _Why are you calling? Did something happen_." Mal asked, her voice concerned.

"Regina is at the hospital. She was shot."

" _Oh God! How bad is it?_ "

"I honestly don't know. I don't know! She was shot five times."

" _Did you see who did it?_ "

"No, I was with a friend when I heard it. Henry saw it all, I had to bring the lad home; he's a wreck. Maybe it would be wise to guard the house."

" _Yes, they might try to get to him_."

"What about Regina? She's alone at the hospital."

" _It won't be long before the word is out in the streets, next it will be the papers. If she's still alive, they'll try to finish the job. I'll send some people there._ "

"I'll go too. It's bad, you might want to gather the people and tell them and decide what has to be done next."

" _Keep us informed, then. Don't leave her alone until you hear from us again. You're on guard duty._ "

"Yes, ma'am."

Robin hung up and ran towards the door. Aibileen stopped him, taking him softly by the arm.

"Ms Mills is alive, isn't she? She's gonna be fine, isn't she?"

"I don't know… I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier."

"I understand, Mr Locksley. Please don't leave Ms Mills alone any longer. Just go. I'll take care of Master Henry."

"Pray for her, Aibileen."

"Will do, Mr Locksley."

"Don't open the door to anyone. Henry might be in danger. If you have a gun, grab it."

"Sure thing."

Robin left and drove right to the hospital where he knew they'd be assisting Regina the best they could. As soon as he arrived, he was told she was in surgery and would be out for a few more hours and not to worry, all the paper work had been taken care of with the documents they found on her purse. So he waited, and waited, long, long hours, sitting, standing, pacing. He made phone calls to Marco, explaining how he wouldn't be able to make it to dinner. He called Malva every hour from a phone cabin on the other side of the road, in front of the Hospital.

" _Jefferson has been taken by Sallozzo's men. We'll know what he wants in a few moments, I believe. Locksley, what am I going to do? Regina is the head and heart of this family. I can't do this alone…_ "

"Maybe you won't have to."

"I'm the second in command, Locksley! In Regina's absence, I'm in charge. Of course I have to make a decision."

"Talk to the rest of our people. I'm sure they'll help you. Anyway, I should head back. She may be getting out at any moment."

"Call as soon as she gets out."

"No problem. See you later."

"See ya."

Robin went back and five minutes later a doctor came out of the operating room. He lied to the doctors' face. He introduced himself as Mr Mills, the patient's husband, so he could smuggle enough information so Mal could plan the step to take. He was glad to know Regina made it through the operation and would recover with time and rest. She had lost some blood and since one of the bullets hit a lung, she'd need some help breathing for a while. It would be a while before she could go back home. He simply nodded.

"Can I see her?"

"She won't be responsive for a while."

"I need to be with her, doctor. I'm sure you understand, my wife was shot on Christmas Eve while shopping, I have a very worried boy back at home. I have to see her before I go home and tell him his mother is alright and alive after the scare we just had."

"Go ahead, then", the doctor finally agreed.

He entered the dim lit room. Regina was laying on a bed, wires and tubes all over her. Her eyes were closed and she looked too pale. He took a chair from a desk near the room's wall and put it right beside the bed. He sat down and inclined his body towards the woman resting there. He got as close to her as he could, grabbing her hand and kissing it. He spent hours like that. Sometime after, he got up from the chair and looked out the window. Saw there was a few guys there, talking smoking. He knew Mal had sent a small army to make sure Sallozzo's men wouldn't try to finish what they had started.

He was about to leave the room to grab a cup of coffee when he noticed her fingers wrap around his. The doctor was right, she was having trouble breathing. Her eyes opened sleepily and looked straight into his. She gave him a foggy look, before blinking slowly in order to focus on the face a few mere inches from hers.

"Robin…"

"Shhh, it's okay. Don't speak. I had to lie to see you, Milady. I had to tell them I'm your husband so I could see you. It was worth it, though. I'll be able to face your son and tell him you are alright."

"Henry?"

Robin understood the anxious look she gave him.

"Your little prince is safe, my Queen. And now you need to recover so you can go back home and hold him in your arms again." Robin said, tears filling his blue eyes as he saw the relief upon her face.

"Thank you", she whispered, tears leaving her beautiful, misty brown orbs.

"It's okay. Rest now, love. Get well. I'll be here, I won't leave you, okay? I'm just going to check on the boys downstairs and grab a cup of coffee so I don't fall asleep. We'll keep you safe, alright?"

As an answer, Regina nodded her head and smiled peacefully. Robin smiled back and leaned towards her kissing the crown of her head while grabbing her face with both his hands, his thumbs caressing her cheeks tenderly.

He went to the nearest diner and ordered a cup of coffee. On his way there, a newspaper boy passed by him shouting for all to hear.

"Buy newest edition! Regina Mills presumed dead! Steel Empress shot five times this morning!"

He looked at the picture on the first page of the paper and saw her haunting brown eyes staring back at him. He went to the diner. Her name was in the mouths of tired waiters and drunk costumers. He asked for coffee to go, he paid and he left. We walked all the way to her room again, passing by the men that had been hired to guard the entrance to the hospital. Some of them were smoking, others merely talking in hushed tones about last night's football game or their kids' latest baseball accomplishment, or how wonderful their wives' baking was and how their pants seemed a little tighter around the waist. Robin smiled at them and climbed the stairs to the entrance.

When he finally got to the room, he saw Regina sleeping peacefully. He sat by her keeping her hand warm within his. In the morning, Malva Augurio came, eyes rimed red from tears and lack of sleep. But as soon as she entered the room where Regina was staying, relief washed over her. She found both sound asleep Robin with his head next to Regina's stomach, their hands still holding to each other.


End file.
